Impromptu
by Druida
Summary: A Hermione le gustaría ser un poco más como Ginny, que no lleva sujetador y coquetea sin vergüenza con un camarero muggle, y un poco menos como ella misma. Pero las cosas nunca salen exactamente como uno quiere (en eso consiste, tonta). Para Cristy1994.
1. i

Lo más parecido que he hecho nunca a leerme por voluntad propia un Dramón es seguir a Dryadeh —porque rockea— en Twitter. Para Cristy «Quiero mi dramione, coño» 1994. Espero que te guste, al menos, la mitad de los quebraderos de cabeza que me ha dado :P

Nasuasda, eres una jode AIs. Que se sepa. Nea Poulain, eres una personilla genial. Gracias por betearme la historia. Si veis algún fallo, 120% que es culpa mía. Fijo.

* * *

 **IMPROMPTU**

* * *

 _i_

* * *

 **1: Ginny**

Neville y Hannah se van a casar.

Y Hermione no quiere sentir pena de sí misma ni nada por el estilo, jamás ha tenido la sensación de que para ser una mujer realizada tiene que pasar por el altar. Cierto es que, de alguna forma, siempre asumió que aquello pasaría más tarde o más temprano. Ron y ella terminaron una tarde fría de abril cuatro años antes y, desde entonces, no ha vuelto a tener ninguna relación formal. Es como si le pusieran un reloj justo frente a sus narices que, «tic, tac, tic, tac», le avisa de que se le acaba el tiempo.

Tampoco es como si lo buscara, claro. El trabajo dentro del Departamento de Ley y Seguridad Mágica le deja pocas horas libres de esparcimiento (y, para qué negarlo, tampoco es como si no le echara más horas en casa cuando está trabajando en algún caso interesante porque, simplemente, no es capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza) y seguir viviendo con tu ex y tu mejor amigo tampoco es la condición ideal para llevar a alguien.

Así que dejó correr el tiempo.

Quizá demasiado. Debió haber intentado buscarse un sitio suyo, pero Ron la miró de aquella manera —una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado— y le dijo que «no fuera tonta» y que «si se marchaba las cosas jamás volverían a ser normales». Tenía razón.

Costó sudor y lágrimas —muchas de él, muchas de ella—, pero al final su relación es más estrecha que antes de comenzar a salir. O, por lo menos, más honesta.

No, no se arrepiente de haberse quedado. Pero quizá sí, un poco, de su vida amorosa.

Suspira, intentando componer una sonrisa amable. Ella siempre ha sido más amiga de Neville que de Hannah, así que no acaba de comprender qué hace allí. En su despedida. Preferiría haber ido a la de los chicos. Al menos allí habría sido capaz de alejarse de todo aquello.

El vestido.

Las expectativas.

Los niños.

La música suena demasiado fuerte —Hermione jura haber escuchado la canción en algún lugar, aunque no es capaz de identificar en dónde— y el ambiente oscuro del local choca con las potentes luces de colorines que están en todas partes. Es un local muggle y, para entrar en él, han tenido que hacer una larga cola. Hermione no tiene claro que haya merecido la pena y quiere darse la vuelta y volver a casa.

—¡Estás en Babia! —le grita Ginny por encima de la multitud. Hermione se inclina ligeramente hacia ella, para intentar oírla mejor .

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Que si quieres algo!

Hermione gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia el resto de las chicas. Todas han puesto su mejor esfuerzo para estar impresionantes esta noche. Casi, _casi_ , parecen muggles de verdad. Hermione no recuerda haber hablado con la mayoría de ellas en los últimos años, se siente tan fuera de lugar.

—¡Te acompaño! —replica, no tiene ninguna gana de quedarse sola frente a ellas. O, peor, de que alguna sienta la necesidad de dar el paso y preguntarle qué tal la vida.

La zona del bar está al otro lado de un grupo de veinteañeras que bailan de una forma más provocativa de la que Hermione nunca ha hecho el amor. Ginny las rodea y gira la cabeza hacia ella, con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, como burlándose.

Ginny sigue tan guapa como siempre. Con su cabellera pelirroja brillante y su figura atlética. Y una camisa blanca translúcida bajo la que no lleva sujetador y que Hermione no se atrevería a poner ni en un millón de años.

—Qué cara tan larga llevas —comenta sentándose y apoyando los codos sobre la barra. La música no llega tan fuerte allí y la luz amarillenta de la repisa sobre la que se amontonaban las botellas de alcohol le dan casi un aire de ser de día. El _barman_ es un muchacho que bien podría acabar de cumplir la mayoría de edad, con su cabello corto, un tatujae tribal en el cuello y una camiseta apretada que deja al descubierto unos brazos fuertes—. Venga, tía, ¿qué te pasa?

Hermione se sienta junto a Ginny y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque. Él apenas se fija en ellas. Está demasiado ocupado intentando ligar con una chica que sorbe de un vaso bajo.

—Yo… —Se echa el pelo hacia atrás y toma aire—. Nada. No sé. Es…

Mira hacia atrás. Desde allí se puede ver a una de las hermanas Patil con los brazos levantados y la inconfundible cabellera blanquecina de Luna.

—Me siento mayor —decide encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé. Pensé que para estas alturas ya…

—¿Ya estarías casada con mi hermano? —Hermione hace una mueca. Ginny se muerde el labio, como si estuviera pensándose lo siguiente que quiere decir. De aquello, precisamente de aquello, no sabe si se arrepiente. Tiene la sensación de que ahora están en un lugar mejor que cuatro años antes.

—Me quedan tres años —dice Hermione y aclara al ver la expresión perdida de Ginny—: Si quiero tener hijos, me quedan tres años.

—Qué tontería —replica ella. Hermione no tiene ganas de explicarle a Ginny los posibles problemas derivados de tener un embarazo a partir de los treinta y cinco. Ha tenido suficiente del tema dos mañanas atrás, con su taza del té y una revista horrorosa que acabó tirando a la basura—. Anda que no hay mujeres que tienen hijos con cuarenta y tantos. O cincuenta.

Hermione arruga la nariz, dolida por la mención de los cuarenta. El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa y, simplemente, no es justo.

—¿Nunca te arrepientes? —le pregunta. Ginny parpadea, como si no tuviera idea de qué le está hablando. Hermione sabe distinguir el momento exacto en el que su cabeza completa el puzzle. Sus labios se cierran y, en lugar de responder, se pone de puntillas y agita el brazo llamando al camarero.

—Las tetas de Circe, ¿qué hay que hacer para que te atiendan aquí? —se queja sin voltearse hacia ella.

El _barman_ gira entonces la cabeza hacia ellas y sonríe al ver a Ginny. Su mirada se queda clavada de forma bastante irrespetuosa sobre su torso.

—Ginny, se te ven los pezones —murmura entre dientes Hermione, conteniéndose para no levantarse y obligarla a volver a una zona más oscura del local.

—Mejor —responde guiñándole un ojo—. Quiero… Ponnos nueve de tu combinado más loco, trece chupitos de whisky y a la hora que sales.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco mientras observaba el proceso de cortejo. Ginny no necesita ser una estrella de Quidditch para disfrutar de las atenciones del chico guapo de detrás de la barra. Podría conseguirla, apuesta, hasta vestida con una bolsa de papel.

Duda que aquello pudiera funcionarle a ella. Se imagina durante un instante y lo único que puede pensar es en que haría el ridículo más horroroso. Tiene el pecho demasiado grande y ya no tiene catorce años. Aunque ha conseguido mantener la figura, no entraría en aquellos pantalones apretados ni engrasada. Suspira, ganándose una sonrisa de medio lado del camarero mientras termina de colocar los vasos de chupitos sobre una bandeja de metal.

Ginny le da un codazo y coge uno de los chupitos de más, bebiéndoselo de un trago.

—Abajo con tus penas —murmura cogiéndose un segundo.

Hermione no es de las chicas que se ponen ropa apretada y transparente, sin sujetador y bailaban en la pista. Tampoco es de las que beben hasta caer redondas —y menos teniendo en cuenta que su tolerancia al alcohol ha disminuido en los últimos años.

Tampoco quiere ser la mujer mayor que vive con su ex, su mejor amigo y, quizá, media docena de gatos. La que ve casar a todas sus amigas y se pregunta si alguna vez dará ella misma el paso. Si alguien la quiere.

A la mierda.

* * *

 **2: Ron**

Lo siguiente que recuerda Hermione es abrir los ojos. Está tumbada bocabajo en una cama que es demasiado blanda como para ser la suya, la cabeza le da vueltas y sus pechos se apoyan libres — _libres_ — sobre el colchón.

Tiene los brazos alrededor de la almohada y nota como una sábana la cubre parte de la espalda y de los muslos. Está cómoda y demasiado cansada para querer moverse. Un sonido suave, como de alguien moviendo ropa, hace que gire la cabeza.

Es un hombre —e imágenes del mismo hombre, con una ceja arqueada y un vaso de whisky en su mano, pasan por delante de sus ojos. Tiene el pelo rubio platino, la nariz demasiado larga y unos pómulos marcados. Desde allí Hermione no sabe decir si es guapo, pero sin duda es atractivo. Está delgado y tiene una cicatriz extraña, en forma de zigzag, recorriéndole el pecho.

Se termina de subir los pantalones y levanta la cabeza. Su barbilla también es afilada y sus ojos grises se entrecierran cuando la ve despierta. Hermione se incorpora rápidamente e intenta taparse el torso con la sábana. Al moverse, nota un escozor suave entre las piernas.

—Malfoy —dice con reconocimiento, intentando no pensar demasiado en la situación. Él hace una mueca, agarra una camisa (y lo hace con su mano derecha y Hermione no puede evitar que sus ojos viajen hasta su antebrazo donde está, brillante e inconfundible, la Marca Tenebrosa).

—No se lo cuentes a nadie —dice, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación dejándola completamente sola.

Hermione tarda un rato en seguirle. Se queda sentada en la cama, fijándose en los pequeños detalles del dormitorio. En la ventana entreabierta y en la luna creciente. En las fotos sobre la cómoda —de una pareja negra de mediana edad y, de verdad, Hermione se pregunta dónde diablos se han metido.

No le cuesta demasiado encontrar su ropa, esparcida por la habitación. Desde el pasillo enmoquetado y lleno de fotos estáticas en las paredes se puede ver la luz azulada de una televisión y oír su sonido entrecortado. Hermione duda si quiere saber más de dónde se ha metido, pero toda la casa apesta a protecciones mágicas.

(A _sus_ protecciones).

Quizá debería llamar a la Patrulla Mágica y reportar lo ocurrido. «No se lo cuentes a nadie», dijo Malfoy —y el flash de su expresión de sorpresa mientras ella baja la mano por su muslo es suficiente para convencerla de que es mejor así. Tampoco quiere enfrentarse a las consecuencias de entrar en la casa de unos muggles, así que saca su varita y las deshace antes de desaparecerse.

Encuentra a Ron tumbado en el sofá de su casa cuando abre la puerta. La luz matutina empieza a entrar por las ventanas. La puerta del cuarto de Harry está cerrada. Se quita los tacones y los tira a la entrada, donde amontonan los zapatos, y cruza la estancia hasta el baño. El sumidero empieza a tener un color blanquecino y Hermione se hace la nota mental de comprobar en el cuadro de tareas a quién le tocaba limpiarlo aquella semana.

Está cansada y así lo refleja el espejo. La noche anterior salió con el pelo rizado, decente —hace años que rechazó el volver a alisárselo, pero aquello no quita que con un poco de espuma y de cuidado no pudiera lucir bonito— y ahora es un revoltijo que habría ruborizado a su yo de doce años —esa ya que jamás se paraba más de dos segundos frente al espejo y pensaba que las apariencias estaban sobrevaloradas. El vestido negro, sencillo pero coqueto, está torcido sobre su cuerpo y arrugado. Tiene una mancha a la altura de su muslo y, de verdad de la buena, no quiere dedicarle ni un pensamiento.

Se baja la cremallera lateral y se lo quita tirando por la cabeza, para dejarlo en la cesta de ropa sucia.

La sombra de ojos se le ha corrido y del carmín que llevaba solo queda un ligero enrojecimiento sobre sus labios. Aun así, saca del cajón el desmaquillante y unas toallitas de algodón y se las pasa por la cara concienzudamente. Es casi como si se quitara una capa de agotamiento. Abre el grifo y comprueba la temperatura del agua antes de lavarse los últimos restos de la noche anterior.

Intenta no pensar en el piso, en la mirada de medio lado de Malfoy. En la sensación de su polla contra su mano. Tiene la urgencia de acariciarse el antebrazo. Está segura de que está apunto de vomitar. Las palabras «sangre sucia» siguen tan visibles como el primer día.

La cara de un hombre joven, moreno y con barba aparece frente a sus ojos. La sonrisa de medio lado, el olor a alcohol y a humanidad. «Qué escarificación más chula», le dice inclinándose hacia ella. Niega con la cabeza para alejarlo de su mente. Para alejar a Malfoy.

Qué caos de noche.

Se gira para abrir el botiquín. Es de latón y al tirar de él hace un ruido sordo. Gira la cabeza hacia la entrada y escucha para intentar descubrir si Ron se ha despertado. No escucha nada, así que devuelve su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Saca un par de botellas. La primera es una poción para la resaca. La segunda, anticonceptiva. El cristal de la botella quema contra su mano.

—¿Hermione? —pregunta la voz de Ron desde el salón. Hermione se mira una última vez en el espejo (prácticamente desnuda, con tan solo una combinación color crema y el peor pelo que se ha visto en siglos), se bebe las pociones rápidamente y sale del baño.

—Te has vuelto a quedar dormido en el sofá —le dice. Al final de su relación fue una constante y a Hermione siempre le irritó. Ahora, solo le da pena: sabe que se va a pasar todo el día sobándose el cuello, dolorido.

—Te estaba esperando —replica él y, al bostezar, no hace el gesto de taparse la boca con la mano. En su lugar, y tal como predijo Hermione, se la lleva al cuello—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de desayunar, temprano—responde Hermione, aunque en realidad no tiene ninguna hambre. Si fuera por ella, se metería en la cama y se taparía hasta las cejas.

Ron la mira y, aunque arquea una ceja, no ve en su rostro ningún signo que no debiera estar allí. Solo se aparta un poco, para dejarle un hueco en el sofá y le ofrece parte de la manta con la que se está tapando.

Hermione se deja caer junto a él y la acepta.

—¿Qué tal vuestra despedida? —pregunta Hermione porque sabe que, si deja pasar más tiempo, Ron preguntará.

—Nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al Cabeza de Puerco y tras un par de copas Neville dijo que era hora de volver a casa, que el lunes trabaja. —Hace una mueca y, evidentemente, pregunta—: ¿Y la vuestra? Mucho más entretenida, por lo que parece.

Hermione sonríe y apoya el codo en el reposabrazos. Prácticamente puede ver delante de ella a Malfoy girándose, vestido con los pantalones grises y un chaleco que estilizaba su figura. Casi puede sentir el tacto de la ropa bajo sus dedos al tirar de él.

—No me acuerdo de gran cosa, si te digo la verdad —responde—. Recuerdo a tu hermana coqueteando con el camarero y… —Gira la muñeca—. Nada más. ¿Un hotel?

Detrás de Malfoy hay botellas, eso lo tiene claro. Quizá alguna clase de club. Parecía muggle.

Ron se ríe entre dientes, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y se apoya contra ella.

—¿Y ese pelo? —pregunta. Y no hace falta que diga más para que Hermione se de cuenta de que _lo sabe_. Maldito—. Dicen que las despedidas son el lugar ideal para ligar. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Hermione se muerde el labio. Es el tipo de cosa que le contaría a Ginny, o quizá a Harry, antes que a Ron. Pero tiene esa presión en el pecho y la cicatriz en su brazo le pica. Se acuerda del tipo de la discoteca. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

—¿Y quiénes fuisteis? —pregunta Ron cambiando de tema, interpretando su silencio como algo de lo que no quería hablar.

Pero Hermione lo dice, de todas formas.

—Me he acostado con Malfoy. —Y, tras un instante, añade—: Creo.

Ron no reacciona como se podría esperar. Frunce el ceño y levanta un poco la barbilla para verla mejor. Su rodilla está ligeramente presionada contra el muslo de Hermione, bajo la manta.Y su nuca apoyada contra su hombro.

—Espero que hijo —murmura tras un instante. Hermione bufa y le da un manotazo en el hombro, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Esto es serio, Ronald. —Pero, a pesar de que lo dice de verdad, no es capaz de reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ron alarga la mano y la cierra alrededor de su muñeca. De la muñeca en la que pone «sangre sucia» y la mira a los ojos, con esa mirada tan azul. Hermione siente como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos. Quiere soltarse y meterse debajo de la cama. Quiere que rompa el espacio entre los dos y la bese.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante un par de minutos.

—Vale. Mira... —Ron se rasca la nuca, claramente incómodo.

—Había bebido —interviene antes de que la situación se enrarezca aún más—. Él, claramente, también. Ya sé que he sido una estúpida, no hace falta que me lo digas. Ni que intentes convencerme de lo contrario para hacerme sentir mejor.

Ron le acaricia la mejilla con la mano y pasa su pulgar por sus ojos, limpiando unas lágrimas de las que Hermione no se ha dado cuenta. Suspira.

—¿Y si te cuento algo estúpido que he hecho yo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si te cuento algo estúpido que he hecho yo? —repite y, al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione, añade—: ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?

Asiente, porque sabe lo que hay detrás de sus palabras. Ron quiere igualar las cosas. Quizá distraerla para que no vuelva a pensar en Malfoy en un rato. Y es difícil, porque tiene su imagen grabada a fuego contra sus ojos.

—Vale. Bien. —Ron aparta la mano y se rasca con ella la cabeza—. ¿Te acuerdas de Lavender?

Hermione arquea una ceja. Ron resoplan, intentando contener una risilla floja.

—Vale, vale, me ha quedado claro. Bueno, el caso es que el otro día me la encontré a la salida del Ministerio y nos pusimos a hablar. Luego fuimos a tomarnos un café… —Ron está prácticamente balbuceando y Hermione no necesita que continúe para saber el final de la historia. Aun así no le interrumpe—. El caso, me acabó invitando a su casa.

—Y fuiste —le anima a continuar.

—Y fui. Ahora quiere que vayamos juntos a la boda de Neville y Hannah.

Hermione deja escapar una risita suave, intentando mostrar sus apoyo.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de todo?

—Que te lo estás planteando —adivina Hermione. Sabe lo que es estar solo y querer un calor conocido.

—No, no. Que tiene el coño depilado. —Ron señala a su entrepierna y Hermione no puede evitar reír—. Completamente. Como si fuera una niña.

—Merlín, yo no quería saber eso —murmura tapándose la cara con una mano—. ¿Y?

—No sé. Raro. —Se muerde el labio y se encoge de hombros, con expresión pensativa—. ¿Crees que debería?

—¿Depilarte?

—Ir con ella a la boda.

Hermione deja de reír y frunce el ceño.

—No creo que yo tenga nada que decir a eso, Ron.

Lavender estuvo en la despedida. Quitando las cicatrices que le dejó Greyback —la mejilla izquierda hundida bajo su pómulo, _arrancada_ , las uñas clavadas en su hombro y que bajan hasta su codo—, parece la misma chica que la que conoció en Hogwarts.

Pero Ron no deja de mirarla como si tuviera todas las respuestas, así que suspira.

—Ron, me he acostado con Malfoy. ¿De verdad quieres consejo amoroso mío?

—Has dicho que crees. De verdad. —Sonríe con picardía, como si acabara de ocurrírsele un buen chiste, y hunde uno de sus dedos contra su costado.

—Ron —protesta intentando apartarlo.

—¿Tan pequeña la tiene?

Hermione le mira de medio lado. Ron tiene esa expresión esperanzada y sabe que negarse a responder le rompería el corazón. Piensa en Malfoy, en su expresión concentrada, en el flequillo que le cae sobre los ojos. «No se lo cuentes a nadie», resuena en su cabeza.

—Tú la tienes más grande —concede. Y parece que es suficiente porque Ron vuelve a apoyarse en ella y cierra los ojos.

* * *

 _continuará._


	2. ii

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviús a los anónimos, jess Granger s, GobletEye, Nasuasda y, claro está, a mi AI Cristy «Quiero mi dramione, coño» 1994.

* * *

 _ii_

* * *

 **3: Harry**

El lunes llega demasiado rápido, decide Hermione mientras se cepilla el pelo frente al espejo de la entrada. Se ha despertado demasiado tarde y su turno del baño ya ha pasado. A pesar de la puerta cerrada, la horrible música que le gusta a Ron se escucha en todo el salón.

Ya está acostumbrada a su aspecto de oficina. Durante años, verse frente al espejo era como mirar a un desconocido. Lleva una túnica sencilla, pero elegante, de color beige y con diminuta flores que empiezan en su pecho y desaparecen a mitad del faldón.

Se sujeta la cabellera en un moño rápido.

—Te tocaba limpiar el baño —riñe al ver salir a Harry de su cuarto con expresión cansada.

—Voy a matar a Ron —gruñe ignorándola y caminando directamente al baño.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco antes de entrar en la cocina para quitar del fuego la tetera. Añade hojas de té negro y la deja a un lado, reposando. Oye como Harry golpea la puerta y, tras un par de segundos, la música de Ron baja.

Sonríe.

—Mira el lado positivo —dice Hermione sacando tres tazas cuando nota a Harry a su lado—. No se te han pegado las sábanas.

Harry le sonríe mientras saca unas rebanadas de pan de su bolsa.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace a propósito. El muy hipócrita.

Durante años, Ron les había obligado a ponerse unas zapatillas ridículamente mullidas para andar por la casa por la mañana porque decía que pisaban como si fueran elefantes. Había sido otra época. Él y Hermione eran pareja y Harry, el auror del grupo.

Ahora Harry gasta su tiempo arreglando Grimmauld Place y Ron es el auror del grupo. Es curioso como, una vez Hermione desapareció de su vida, Ron la encaminó por su propio pie a los pasos que ella quería que hubiese dado. No por ella o por sus expectativas. Por él y por lo que él mismo quería. Hermione está orgullosa.

—¿Cómo vas?

—Estoy terminando de demoler el salón —responde echando hacia atrás la tostadora y apoyándose en la repisa—. Creo que estará terminada para el evento.

El que la sorprende es Harry. Harry, que dejó medio año atrás el cuerpo de aurores para montar un orfanato. Harry, que quiere hacer un grupo _scout_. Harry, que está obsesionado con no repetir los mismos errores del pasado.

—Si quieres puedo intentar pasarme algún día después del trabajo —le ofrece sonriendo.

—Nah. No te preocupes.

Es ella la que está atascada. La que sigue trabajando en el mismo departamento, haciendo las mismas cosas que el día que salió de Hogwarts.

Las tostadas le saben a ceniza y no puede evitar preguntarse el qué diría su yo de Hogwarts si se enterara de que esa es su vida ahora.

Seguro que estaría decepcionada.

El día no mejora cuando suben al coche. No deja que Ron conduzca —y esta vez no es porque les pueda matar, es porque necesita hacerlo. Tener el control. Ron le besa en la mejilla y le desea que tenga un buen día. Cuando entra en su oficina, las manos le tiemblan y tiene ganas de llorar.

Culpa a Neville y a Hannah por casarse. Culpa a Draco Malfoy. Culpa a Ginny, a su falta de sujetador y al camarero guapo y con tatuajes. Necesita cambiar su vida, comprende. Alejarse de los pesados tomos de leyes, buscarse un lugar en el que vivir por sí misma. Un novio, quizá. O podría adoptar a uno de los niños que Harry va a trasladar a Grimmauld Place una vez esté todo listo.

Lo que sea menos seguir así.

Porque nada va a cambiar si ella no pone de su parte.

Se pasa la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrada en su despacho. Solo sale un rato corto para comprar un sándwich y un té en la cafetería del Ministerio. Sería el día perfecto para ir a ver a sus padres —si estos se acordaran de ella y no vivieran en la otra punta del mundo.

Son las tres cuando llaman a la puerta y, sin esperar a una respuesta, la entreabren. Cadence Marchand, la secretaria de la Directora del Departamento de Ley y Seguridad Mágica asoma su nariz larga y sonríe.

—Chelsie quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Es urgente? —pregunta sin levantar la vista del tomo que tiene entre las manos. Es un texto legal escrito en inglés antiguo, pero su jefa le ha pedido que lo revise porque puede haber un precedente sobre apropiación de tierras muggles que podría serles útil.

—Tiene reunión con el ministro en veinte minutos. Así que sí.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y cierra el libro con un golpe sordo. Cadence espera en la puerta a que pase y la acompaña a través de la oficina hasta el despacho de la Chelsie Bradford, como si no se fiara de que fuera a ser capaz de llegar hasta allí.

Hermione sí espera al otro lado hasta que Bradford le pide que pase. Su despacho es bastante más pequeño de lo que podría esperarse de alguien de su posición, pero aun así resulta coqueto y reconfortante. Hay una alfombra grande en mitad de la habitación y los sillones frente a su mesa son de cuero.

—¿Querías verme? —pregunta tomando asiento.

Chelsie Bradford no es mucho más mayor que Hermione y apenas lleva un año ostentando el puesto. Hasta entonces, era una de sus compañeras. No es que tenga envidia: el puesto se le queda grande y apenas puede hacer frente a todas las responsabilidades que le han caído encima. Los pergaminos se amontonan a un lado, hay varias tazas vacías olvidadas cerca del borde de la mesa y ha envejecido diez años.

Aun así, le sonríe antes de empezar a hablar.

—Perdona. Sí, esto es un caos. —Ensancha su sonrisa y remueve varios papeles—. Voy a retirar a Jayden.

Hermione acepta el pergamino que le está tendiendo y frunce el ceño. Jayden Ryer es uno de los veteranos del departamento. Es un anciano bonachón que siempre trae pastas los lunes para animarles a la vuelta del trabajo y, en su cumpleaños, una tarta de varios pisos con las que se asegura de alimentar a todo el departamento.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con voz hueca.

Chelsie frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—El viernes… no se encontraba bien —dice vacilando—. Lo encontraron el sábado los de mantenimiento. Los medimagos dicen que es del corazón.

Hermione se tapa la boca con una mano. Jayden es viudo y sus hijos hace mucho que abandonaron el nido. Su vida está en el departamento.

—Pero, ¿está bien? ¿Se va a recuperar?

—Eso dicen.

—Yo… — _Debería ir a verle_ , piensa mientras se muerde los labios.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo de sus trabajo, Hermione. —Saca de debajo de un montón una carpeta marrón bastante gruesa y se la tiende—. Le he pedido a Cadence que traslade el resto de documentación a tu despacho.

—Pero…

—Supongo que con una semana te podrás poner al día con todo el papeleo.

—Pero —insiste—, ¿y en lo que estaba trabajando?

—Hermione Granger, esto es un ascenso. Cualquiera puede leer registros antiguos del Wizengamot. —Agita el archivo frente a sus ojos y Hermione acaba aceptándolo.

—Quiero un primer informe de la situación y del trabajo de Jayden en dos semanas.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—Los informes, dos semanas.

Hermione se levanta, intentando no arrastrar la silla en el proceso, y sale de la habitación con paso rápido. Cadence está sentada en una mesa frente al despacho y le lanza una sonrisa llena de ánimos.

Se despide con un gesto de cabeza y comienza a caminar por el pasillo. Saluda a Johnson al pasar frente a su despacho y, más por impaciencia que otra cosa, abre al azar una de las páginas de la carpeta.

Sujeto en una esquina con un clip, el rostro pálido, ojeroso y enfadado de Draco Malfoy le devuelve la mirada.

Cómo no.

* * *

 **4: Ginny**

A falta de un nombre mejor, Jayden era una especie de agente de la condicional. Hermione nunca le dedicó más de un pensamiento a sus quehaceres: en su momento, casi catorce años atrás, le pareció justo que hubiera una persona vigilando que gente como Draco Malfoy o Gregory Goyle no se metiera en asuntos turbios. Quizá se debe a que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero que sigan bajo la misma supervisión juvenil se le antoja ridículo.

Sabe que salir de ella es fácil. Solo tiene que llamar a la puerta de Chelsie y decirle: «este fin de semana me acosté con Draco Malfoy». Probablemente con decir que hay un conflicto de intereses será suficiente. Sabe que Chelsie la mirará como si la hubiera decepcionado. Pero la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que nunca la presionará si le dice que no cree que pueda ser objetiva.

Sostiene la foto de Malfoy entre los dedos. Es una foto de su juventud, probablemente de la época de los juicios. Parece un niño y Hermione tiene problemas para recordarse a sí misma durante aquella época. ¿Ella también parecía tan asustada y perdida?

Pero, el caso, es que sí que cree que pueda ser objetiva. Y, por lo que lee, apenas les queda un año y medio de supervisión ministerial. Puede hacer eso. Jayden escribía un informe trimestral. Vuelve a meter la fotografía de Malfoy bajo su clip y pasa el pergamino. Conoce a todas las caras de aquella carpeta. La mayoría son antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts acusados de actitudes peligrosas —Goyle, Nott, Parkinson—, otros son chicos pocos más mayores que tomaron la peor de las decisiones al unirse a las filas de los Carroñeros.

Malfoy es un caso único. El único marcado.

Es poco más de un año, se repite. Y Pansy Parkinson arquea una ceja con expresión burlona y sale de la foto, dejándola extrañamente vacía. Hermione levanta la cabeza para mirar las cajas amontonadas que Cadence ha movido sin esperar a que acepte o no la posición. Cuando todo acabe, le dirá a Chelsie que necesita un cambio en su vida.

Y ya está.

Cuando sale no puede ir a ver a sus padres, así que en su lugar se aparece en el campo de entrenamiento de las Holyhead Harpies. Saluda a Shelby, la portera del estadio que le indica que Ginny hoy está presionando de más al resto del equipo y que duda que vayan a terminar pronto. A Hermione no podría importarle menos: sube a las gradas y abre el primero de los informes.

Ha decidido empezar por Gregory Goyle. Siente algo de simpatía por él, quizá se debe a que le salvó la vida tiempo atrás. El chico de la foto tiene los ojos rojos y parece asustado. Mira hacia a un lado —y a Hermione no le cuesta imaginárselo girando la cabeza hacia Malfoy, como para asegurarse de que sigue allí y de que no está solo.

La letra de Jayden es apretada y narra de manera minuciosa la vida de Goyle desde mediados del 2005. Hermione frunce el ceño y se lo apunta para buscar los registros anteriores. Se nota que Jayden se preocupaba de manera genuina por los chicos: habla de los problemas de Goyle para volver a integrarse en la sociedad, de sus miedos. Cuando ha terminado la tercera página, Hermione tiene claro que aquel hombre hacía más una función de psicólogo muggle con él que la que se suponía.

—Hermione —saluda Ginny sentándose junto a ella. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta—. ¿Aún recuperándote del sábado?

Hermione se lleva de manera inconsciente la mano al moño y arruga el ceño.

—¿Tan mal estoy? —pregunta. Ginny se encoge de hombros.

—Tienes ese aspecto poco cuidado de cuando estás a punto de resfriarte. Menuda cogorza llevabas el sábado.

Hermione levanta la carpeta.

—Me han ascendido. —Ginny sonríe y le da un suave empujón en el hombro.

—Felicidades. ¿Te pagan más?

—No tengo ni idea. —Deja que Ginny coja el archivo y lo abra sin cuidado. Al ver el rostro de Goyle frunce el ceño y gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella.

—Estás de coña.

—No.

Ginny dibuja una mueca y pasa la página. Al ver el texto apelotonado de Jayden, vuelve a cerrarlo y se lo devuelve.

—Pensé que las probaciones habían terminado hace mucho tiempo —dice en un tono amargo.

—Quince años para los quince —responde Hermione con voz monótona sin confesar que ella también lo había pensado así—. Esos fueron los titulares.

Se quedan en silencio durante un momento. Ginny aprieta los labios y observa a sus compañeras de equipo jugar. Se está acercando a la edad a la que tendrá que renunciar seguir jugando y se le nota en las arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos cuando mira el juego desarrollarse sin ella.

—¿Ya han pasado quince años?

—Casi.

—Joder.

Ginny se estira antes de levantarse. Hermione nota como se le atraganta la garganta y quiere decírselo. «Me acosté con Malfoy». No es tan difícil. Se moja los labios, es un buen momento.

—Hannah me dijo el sábado que nos pasemos por el Caldero. Dice que nos quiere allí cuando tenga que vestirse.

Hermione suspira. Aún no tiene el vestido comprado, ni siquiera ha encontrado las fuerzas para salir a buscarlo. Intentó meterse en el que llevó para la boda de Bill y Fleur y, aunque se lo podía poner, tenía la sensación de que iba embutida en él.

—¿Qué pasó el sábado? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Tiene algunos flashes, pequeñas ventanas que le dan pistas de lo que ocurrió. El chico de la barba. Malfoy atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con una boca pastosa. Parvati subida sobre una barra de alguna discoteca y sacándose la camiseta.

O quizá Padma.

—No ibas tan borracha.

—Me acosté con Malfoy —borbota. Y, acordándose de Ron, añade—: Hijo.

Ginny se deja caer en el asiento a su lado.

—¿Ibas tan borracha? —pregunta alargando la mano. Tiene el ceño fruncido y tiene una expresión un poco rara. Como si temiera su reacción. Hermione la coge entre las suyas. Tiene la piel húmeda, probablemente por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento—. Hermione…

—¿Qué?

—Yo… —Gira la cabeza, como para asegurarse de que nadie la está escuchando—. ¿De verdad…?

»¿Fue consentido? —pregunta. Hermione entreabre los labios para decirle que no sea tonta. Pero Ginny tiene esa expresión cargada de preocupación, la misma que enarbola al levantar la vista al cielo. Como si el fin del mundo se fuera a caer sobre ella. Así que, en su lugar, aprieta un poco más la mano en un gesto que espera que sea tranquilizador.

—Creo que le asalté yo —confiesa, intentando que su tono de voz se sienta mucho más ligero de lo que se siente. Recuerda haberlo mirado de medio lado y haber pensado que ella también quería volver a casa acompañada—. Ginny, ¿fuimos a algún hotel?

«¿Quieres follarme?», las palabras suenan ajenas dentro de su propia mente. Puede recordar la expresión de Malfoy al girar la cabeza hacia ella y su propia sensación de deslocalización. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Malfoy sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como si le hubieran preguntado si le apetecía dar una vuelta.

«Vale, sí, ¿por qué no?». Hermione aparta su mano de la de Ginny para acariciar su antebrazo.

—Sí. A La llamada de Perseo.

—Oh. —Y como si fuera un hechizo, la mente de Hermione completa parte de sus recuerdos. La barra y la sonrisa del camarero, al que ya ha visto otras veces. A Padma explicándoles con voz pastosa algunos de los hechizos que usan para separar la parte mágica de la muggle del hotel.

—Pensé que habías vuelto a casa —se excusa. Hermione se encoge de hombros—. Y… ¿qué tal?

—¿Qué tal el qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Malfoy, por supuesto!

La mano contra el cabecero. El peso de su abdomen sobre ella, las trazas de saliva. Sus manos luchando para deshacer el cierre de su cinturón. La sensación de su polla dentro de ella. La mirada, tan gris. Tan intensa que la obligó a girar el rostro. La pareja negra que sonreía al fondo de la habitación en su fotografía perfectamente inmóvil.

—Duro. Y un poco patético —añade rápidamente. Ginny deja caer una risita floja.

—Yo siempre lo digo: vete a por los jóvenes. Los de treinta ya empiezan a flojear. —Hace un gesto con la mano que claramente quiere decir «reguleros». Hermione también ríe—. ¿Y?

—¿Y?

—¿Vas a volver a verlo? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas.

Hermione levanta el archivo de Goyle y Ginny entreabre la boca, en un gesto de incredibilidad.

—Nunca te había hecho de las de una noche —dice sin rastro de sentimiento en la voz. Hermione la ha visto desfilar por las portadas del Profeta con toda clase de hombres (y alguna mujer) cogida del brazo.

—Y no lo soy. Pero Malfoy.

—Pero Malfoy —concede Ginny—. ¿Te apetece que compremos pizza y helado y veamos una película?

* * *

 **5: Goyle**

A pesar de que no mandó la lechuza hasta el martes por la tarde, la respuesta de Goyle es rápida y el miércoles a primera hora está en su lugar de trabajo. Hermione toma un traslador que la deja en un polígono industrial en Manchester que hace que frunza el ceño mientras baja por la calle hasta la nave que indica el archivo de Goyle. Es un sitio anodino, de paredes blancas y añejas y por el que no parecen acercarse los muggles. Dentro, el característico olor acre a pociones envuelve el local.

Gregory Goyle sigue siendo el mismo chico grande de cuello corto y ojos separados que conoció en Hogwarts. Al verla deja caer, casi como un croar, un escueto «Granger». Hermione le tiende la mano y en seguida descubre que está sudada. No es un sudor seco, duro, de hacer deporte, como el de Ginny. Es frío, incómodo. Intenta sonreír para darle ánimos.

—Pensé que vendría Ryer —murmura con una voz demasiado suave y que no acaba de encajar con el cuerpo grande y fuerte de su propietario.

—Ryer se ha retirado —responde mecánicamente Hermione, mirando a su alrededor. La entrada es un tanto lúgubre. La luz que entra por las ventanas es grisácea, a causa de los cristales tintados, y hay polvo acumulado en las esquinas—. Lo explicaba en la carta que te escribí.

Goyle se muerde el labio en un gesto casi infantil.

—Lo siento, no leo la correspondencia. —Hermione frunce el ceño, pero prefiere no hacer ningún comentario—. Si me acompañas a mi despacho.

Le sigue por un pasillo estrecho y suben a una segunda planta sobre unas escaleras metálicas que resuene con inclemencia a cada paso que dan. Goyle saluda con un gesto de cabeza a una bruja que, probablemente, acaba de salir de Hogwarts y la invita a entrar a un diminuto despacho con grandes ventanas en lugar de paredes.

Hermione toma asiento cuando Goyle se lo indica. Hay pergaminos por todas partes y aunque no da lugar a decirlo, está impresionada. Nunca esperó que fuera muy lejos con aquella cabeza de chorlito que tenía.

—¿A qué os dedicáis aquí? —pregunta apoyando sobre sus piernas un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. A pesar de que por regla general prefiere los instrumentos mágicos, los muggles ganan a ser prácticos y portables.

Goyle parece incómodo. Tira nervioso del cuello de su túnica y traga saliva ruidosamente.

—Nada ilegal —asegura—. Creo que debería llamar a Draco.

Hermione entreabre los labios. Algo se le ha atorado en la garganta y sabe que tiene que decirle que no, que no llame a Draco Malfoy. Y es estúpido, porque una parte de ella se acuerda del sábado —o quizá lo más correcto sería decir el domingo— y nota sus mejillas enrojecer.

—No es una pregunta con truco —dice.

—Ryer dijo que no se retiraría hasta el año que viene. Lo prometió.

Intenta sonreír, darle ánimo.

—El señor Ryer ha tenido un problema de salud y los medimagos le han recomendado reposo absoluto, Goyle. ¿Por qué no me cuentas a mí de lo que solíais hablar?

—¿Y está bien?

—Siempre que descanse, lo estará. —Aquello parece contentarlo, aunque sea ligeramente. Abre uno de los cajones y saca una bolsita de té y la coloca en medio de su mesa. Hermione frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—No, muchas gracias, estoy bien sí.

—Es lo que hacemos —responde críticamente Goyle—. Disecamos pociones. Son más fáciles de almacenar y mantienen sus propiedades mágicas más tiempo.

Hermione alarga la mano para mirarlo de más cerca. Parece una bolsita convencional, al uso. Y, el interior, parece té verde. Pero huele más picante, como…

—¿Es poción pimentónica?

—No se puede hacer con todas —explica Goyle encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tenemos un método bastante bueno. Pretendemos ponerlas en el mercado en un par de meses como mucho, en cuanto pasemos la inspección del Ministerio.

—Es una genialidad —dice Hermione sinceramente. Goyle se ruboriza ligeramente y murmura algo entre dientes—. Fue idea tuya —comprende de golpe. Goyle vuelve a encogerse de hombros sin mirarla, como si le diera vergüenza.

—No, yo en realidad… fue solo un comentario. Draco… —Aprieta los labios y se incorpora—. Ryer solía hablar de sus hijos y de sus fines de semana. Y me preguntaba qué tal estoy. Estaba. Y en las últimas visitas, siempre quería mirar los libros de contabilidad.

Goyle saca un tomo de apariencia pesada de una de las estanterías y lo deja frente a ella.

»Supongo que tú también querrás verlo.

Es un libro de cuentas al uso. A eso debía referirse Ryer con que Goyle mantenía un buen control de sus números. Goyle tiene una letra mucho más alargada y limpia de lo que había esperado de él en un primer instante. Le sonríe.

—¿Puedo hacer una copia? —Goyle se encoge de hombros y Hermione se lo toma como todo el permiso que necesita. Duplica las pocas entradas que hay y vuelve a cerrar el libro—. Y… —Se muerde el labio. Va a estar haciendo aquello un año y pico, más le vale que sea una relación amigable. Le sonríe—. ¿Y qué tal tu fin de semana?

Goyle la mira durante un rato largo en un silencio sepulcral antes de volver a coger el libro para guardarlo en la estantería. Solo responde cuando vuelve a estar sentado frente a ella.

—Limpiando. Venían mis suegros a pasar el fin de semana y desde que abrimos la fábrica no tenemos tiempo para limpiarla.

Hermione parpadea.

—¿Estás casado? —pregunta y espera que su voz no demuestre su sorpresa. Goyle siempre le pareció un bruto y un poco tonto y la idea de que alguien como él la hubiese _ganado_ le vuelve a poner el reloj frente a sus narices.

Goyle no responde, simplemente levanta la mano y mueve su alianza sobre su dedo para resaltarla. Hermione traga saliva y se maldice para sus adentros. Aquella información debería estar entre los archivos de Jayden, pero, por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, no es el mago más organizado.

—Vaya, qué bien. ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo preguntar con quién?

—Pansy —responde con un gruñido. Hermione quiere decir algo que resulte simpático, hacer que la situación sea un poco menos rara. Por suerte, Goyle se encarga de dirigir la conversación de una forma casi mecánica—. ¿Y tú qué has hecho? ¿Qué tal tus hijos?

—Yo… no me casé, Goyle —murmura incómoda, esquivando la primera pregunta—. No tengo hijos.

—Pero eres mayor.

—No tanto.

—Zabini tampoco se ha casado —dice. Zabini no luchó en la batalla, ni fue tan estúpido como para posicionarse en medio del Gran Comedor—. Dice que se aburriría de acostarse siempre con la misma.

—Qué bien.

—Quizá os podría presentar —añade. Hermione se incorpora bruscamente, sintiendo el mismo pavor que la noche de la despedida y niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos… en algún momento. Te mandaré una lechuza —añade nerviosa—. Que tengas un buen día, Goyle.

—Adiós, Granger.

* * *

 _continuará._


	3. iii

Gracias a Sam Wallflower por su reviú :P

* * *

iii

* * *

 _6: Parkinson_

Parkinson —que sigue siendo Parkinson a pesar de haberse casado con Goyle— no la recibe de tan buenas formas. Deja caer un montón de papeles delante de ella y sale de la habitación sin decir ni media palabra más.

Hermione parpadea y un mago que debe de ser poco más o menos de su edad la mira con cierta indulgencia. Se llama Joe y, por lo que parece, es el sastre de la tienda.

—Pansy es un poco puta —dice en un tono amistoso—. Deberías haber oído las cosas que gritó cuando se enteró que habían cambiado a Jayden por t…

Se muerde el labio, como si hubiera hablado de más, y Hermione sonríe suavemente.

—No te preocupes. Ya nos conocemos.

Pansy también tiene un negocio. Es una _boutique_ , una diminuta tienda de ropa en pleno corazón del Callejón Diagon. Parkinson fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta del _boom_ que estaba teniendo las tendencias muggles y decidió apostar por una línea intermedia que estaba teniendo bastante éxito.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, cielo —dice el chico al oír el sonido de una campanita—, estaré fuera. Pansy no soporta atender a la clientela.

—Gracias.

Jayden escribió que, a pesar de todo aquel tiempo, seguía teniendo problemas para comunicarse con ella. Hermione duda ser capaz de hacerlo, ni aunque tengan mil millones de años de por medio.

Ha dejado a Parkinson para el viernes a última hora por la misma razón por la que ha dejado a Malfoy como su última visita antes del día en el que Chelsie quiere el informe: no tiene fuerzas para enfrentarse a ellos.

Está harta. Desde el miércoles ha visto a cinco magos, revisado sus expedientes y hablado de temas insustanciales con ellos. Todos echan de menos a Jayden y la miran con cierta desconfianza. A Hermione tampoco le gustan y, por un momento, tiene la sensación de que debería haberse quedado con sus libros de derecho común.

Le duele la espalda y el sujetador lleva todo el día molestándole. Solo ha tomado un té y un sándwich en lo que lleva de día y, la verdad, ha vuelto a perder su turno del baño por quedarse dormida hasta tarde. Y la diminuta habitación que utiliza Parkinson como despacho la está ahogando. Cierra los ojos y decide que no hay nada que pueda hacer allí que no pueda hacer en su casa. Tranquila y con una taza de té entre las manos. Duplica los archivos y los mete en el bolso.

—Perra estúpida —gruñe Parkinson. Joe está al otro lado del mostrador, estirando una túnica. Es de color añil y, a la altura de la cintura tiene un pequeño vuelo que le hace parecer un dos piezas. Es bonito.

Joe debe de darse cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando porque carraspea. Pansy gira la cabeza hacia ella y frunce el ceño.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunta esbozando una sonrisa fácil.

Hermione abre la boca para responder que sí, que no tiene nada que hacer allí.

—De hecho… ¿puedo probármelo? —Señaló hacia delante. Joe sonríe y Hermione está segura de que va a decir que sí. Pero Parkinson agita la mano.

—No seas estúpida, eso no es para ti. Te va a hacer parecer una foca.

Joe se tapa la cara con las manos y Hermione tiene la sensación de que debe crear una línea ahí y ahora. Le cuesta horrores decidir que no va a escribir un informe negativo _solo_ por eso. Aunque bien que se lo merece.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas, Granger?

—¿Eh?

—El vestido, Granger. Para qué.

—La boda de Neville —murmura. Parkinson agita su varita y de uno de los muchos expositores, un vestido color amarillo dorado flota hasta ellos.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada como un pasmarote. Pruébatelo. —Señala hacia una cortinilla y, aún algo indecisa, acepta el vestido y se da la vuelta.

Por supuesto Parkinson no le da tiempo a acabar de cambiarse.

—No seas remilgada, Granger —dice ayudándole a cerrar el vestido y sonriendo—. ¿Ves? Mucho mejor.

No le cuesta darle la razón. Aunque le queda un poco grande y Joe tiene utilizar varios alfileres para que vea cómo le quedaría tras algunos arreglos, es un vestido ceñido y con medias mangas. Tiene un cuello en forma de corazón que insinúa más que muestra y un bordado bonito a la altura del busto.

Lo importante, sin embargo, es la expresión de orgullo pintada en el rostro de Parkinson. Hermione se echa el pelo hacia atrás y le sonríe.

—Se te da bien.

—¿Vestir a la gente? —Parkinson arruga la nariz—. Sí, siempre. Joe, ¿necesitas marcar más? No tardará más de cinco minutos en arreglarlo.

Duda un instante. Puede decirle que no y volver a ese incómodo lugar del que han venido. O puede aceptar que allí ha pasado algo y que Parkinson es capaz de no ser una perra cuando alguien no le cae absolutamente mal. Y el vestido es bonito y el sábado es la boda y, sinceramente, ¿quién tiene ganas de pasarse toda la tarde mirando por Londres muggle?

Así que, en lugar de protestar, hace un gesto para que le den su espacio. En cuanto les pasa el vestido, oye a Joe moverse por la tienda. Parkinson la está esperando fuera.

—Tacones —indica—. Negros, no (y, repito, no) uses sandalias. Y que tengan algo de altura, que ya eres muy baja de serie. ¿Sabes qué va a llevar tu acompañante? Si lleva un traje muggle, te podemos hacer una corbata y enviártela. —Mira el reloj—. Podría estar a medio día.

Hermione sonríe, espera que el próximo día esté más receptiva.

* * *

 _7: Harry_

Hermione ha tenido que pelear para que Parkinson le deje llevarse el vestido _pagando_. «¿Hermione Granger en uno de mis vestidos? No es un regalo, es una inversión», había dicho. Pero seguía habiendo conflicto de intereses y Hermione simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Así que tras un viaje rápido a Gringotts —porque, de verdad, no suele llevar tanto dinero encima—, volvió a casa.

Deja el vestido colgado del perchero de la entrada y el bolso junto a él. Hay musiquilla de fondo y huele a comida recién hecha. Es el turno de Ron, lo que probablemente signifique que se ha pasado antes por La Madriguera y eso es uno de los famosos guisos de Molly. De los tres, el único que sabe hacer una comida medianamente decente es Harry.

—¡Estoy en casa! —saluda. La luz del baño está dada y Harry asoma la cabeza y la saluda con la mano.

—¿Tienes un momento? —pregunta desde allí.

Hermione asiente. Tiene ganas de irse directamente a su habitación, quitarse los zapatos y el sujetador. Sujetarse el pelo en un moño descuidado y meter un trozo de pan en el guiso de Molly. Le duele el cuello y está agotada.

Entra en el baño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se apoya en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Harry, que ha encantado el estropajo para que limpie el retrete, señala con la varita a unos botes amontonados junto al lavamanos.

—Dijimos que nada de recoger las mierdas de los otros —dice. Hermione se ruboriza y agarra uno de los viales. La etiqueta indica que es poción contra la resaca. Debe de llevar allí desde el domingo pasado.

—Perdón —dice sin parpadear y coge otro de los viales. Es una poción anticonceptiva y aún está llena, ¿para qué la habrá sacado?—. No me daría cuenta. Ahora los tiro…

—No es eso. Solo. Hermione, la mitad de las pociones del botiquín están caducadas.

—Eso no es sólo cosa mía —replica casi inmediatamente. Harry y Ron hacen eso mucho, delegar cuestiones en ella sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión. A veces duda si lo hacen porque son demasiado vagos, porque ella es la _lista_ o la _chica_.

Harry le quita el vial de la mano con delicadeza, lo gira y señala con el dedo anular la fecha de caducidad.

—Desde luego no son mis pociones.

Harry lleva una racha peor que la de ella misma, emocionalmente hablando. Rompió con Ginny hará unos nueve años (y no en muy buenos términos. Todavía consiguen enrarecer todo el ambiente en las raras ocasiones en las que coinciden en algún evento familiar o de amigos) y no ha vuelto a llevar a nadie en el piso. Hermione sabe que ha tenido alguna cita, pero desde que se embarcó en el proyecto del orfanato no ha vuelto a querer oír nada al respecto.

Hermione acepta el vial cuando se lo vuelve a ofrecer y lo mira detenidamente. El corazón le da un salto. «Garantía de eficacia hasta enero de 2009». Se muerde el labio y asiente, intentando no perder la compostura. Las manos le tiemblan y no es capaz de estarse quieta porque, si lo hace, sabe que Harry lo notará. Así que agarra la pequeña papelera y va echando las pociones una a una.

No puede evitar detenerse en la poción anticonceptiva vacía. Tiene la misma fecha de caducidad que el resto, por supuesto.

—He separado las que estaban pasadas… —añade volviendo su atención al retrete. Para haber sido un auror, se le dan francamente mal los encantamientos de limpieza.

—Gracias —murmura. Y la boca le sabe pastosa. Se gira sobre sí misma y sale del baño a toda prisa. Sigue habiendo música de fondo y, de pronto, ya no tiene hambre.

* * *

 _8\. Ron_

No consigue el valor para bajar a la farmacia hasta después de comer. Ron la ha estado mirando de esa manera, como si supiera que hay algo que no está bien. La conoce demasiado.

Harry ya está vestido cuando vuelve a subir. Lleva la misma túnica que lleva a todos los eventos de etiqueta. Le queda bien, Hermione sonríe.

—Estás guapo —dice.

—Gracias. —Harry es el padrino. Neville y él fueron compañeros en el cuerpo de aurores muchos años, claro que es el padrino—. Pensaba que las chicas habíais quedado con Hannah para vestiros.

Hermione sonríe y palmea el bolso donde descansa el test de embarazo. No quiere ponerse histérica y sabe que la mejor opción es esperar al día siguiente, sin tanta presión. Pero no puede dejar de pensar en _esa_ opción. Sabe que las probabilidades de que ocurra en condiciones ideales —si fuera más joven, si estuviera ovulando— no serían mayores del veinticinco por ciento. _Todavía_.

—Ya, sí. Ya sabes que tampoco conozco mucho a Hannah —dice en tono de disculpa—. Supongo que iré cuando Ron. Discúlpame con las chicas, si las ves.

Harry se la queda mirando y Hermione ahoga el impulso de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto. En su lugar sonríe y aprieta la mano alrededor del bolso.

—¿Estás bien?

Sonríe, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes —murmura—. Cada vez quedamos menos solteros. El reloj, tic, tac.

Era verdad una semana atrás. Ahora… no sabe si todo está en su mente o es real.

—Vale —responde Harry. Le sorprende ser capaz de convencerlo con tan poco y se apunta contarle lo mismo a Ron si hace preguntas a las que no sabe si tiene respuesta. Harry le besa suavemente la mejilla y le da un apretón en el hombro antes de desaparecerse.

Hermione no va directamente al baño. En realidad, intenta resistirse. Con la seguridad de que está allí y que podrá acudir a él a la mañana siguiente, entra en su cuarto y se prepara para la boda. El vestido le queda como anillo al guante y, tras ponerse unos tacones como los que Parkinson le indicó, va al baño para maquillarse.

No es capaz ni de coger el delineador de ojos. Se da la vuelta en redondo y saca de su bolso el test de embarazo. Sabe que debe esperar. Que siempre es mejor hacerlo por la mañana —Merlín, se ha leído las instrucciones de camino a casa—, que es demasiado pronto y hay muchas probabilidades de un falso negativa. Respira hondo, las manos le tiemblan.

Da igual, necesita hacérselo ya.

Se baja las bragas y tira de la falda de tubo sin preocuparle las posibles arrugas antes de sentarse en el retrete. Abre la caja con manos temblorosas y mira en el interior. El test no es más que un palo de color blanco con un pequeño protector rosa en uno de los extremos. Hermione lo quita y lo coloca entre sus piernas. No es que tenga especiales ganas de mear, pero se obliga. El corazón le late demasiado rápido y nota la garganta seca.

Lo levanta frente a sus ojos. Aún no pone nada, claro. Cubre la membrana de papel con el protector y, sin parar a pensarse qué está haciendo, se tapa la cara con las manos.

Un clic hace que levante la mirada. La puerta se entreabre y Ron está al otro lado. Hermione está a punto de esconder el test detrás de su espalda. Pero lo tiene _pegado_ a la cara y sospecha que se dará cuenta. Así que en su lugar se queda muy quieta, consciente de que tiene las bragas por los tobillos.

Él se ruboriza en cuanto la ve.

—Perdona, perdona —se disculpa dando un paso hacia atrás. Pero no acaba de cerrar la puerta. Hay algo en su mirada que grita _lo sé, lo sé_. Y Hermione no lo aguanta más y se echa a llorar—. ¿Estás bien?

«Claro que no, idiota», quiere gritarle. Pero en su lugar mira al techo, intentando contener las lágrimas y pensar en otra cosa. Ve por el rabillo del ojo como Ron da un par de pasos hacia ella. No necesita girar la cabeza para ver cómo sus ojos se fijan en la caja que siga en su regazo y no tarda mucho en notar cómo Ron se la quita de encima. Está temblando y es estúpido porque ni siquiera es para tanto. Está haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena.

También le quita el test y la ayuda a levantarse. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, ya es lo suficientemente malo cuando le sube las bragas y le baja el vestido, Hermione no tiene fuerzas para protestar. Es como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Se deja sentar en el sofá y, aunque es consciente de que Ron se está moviendo por la casa, no es capaz de registrar qué está haciendo. En su lugar, se deja caer de lado y aprieta las piernas contra su pecho, en posición fetal.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece allí, quieta y dejando que las lágrimas desciendan por su rostro. Ve que Ron se sienta frente a ella y deja el test en la mesilla del comedor. Entre las manos tiene las instrucciones y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Sabes? —dice al cabo de una eternidad—. Jamás me había imaginado que esto iba a ser así.

—¿Esto? —pregunta Hermione y su voz suena casi más como un graznido.

Ron vuelve a coger el test y lo agita delante de ella.

—Ronald, he meado en eso —dice secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Cómo te lo habías imaginado?

Se muerde el labio antes de contestar. Y cuando lo hace, su voz apenas es un murmullo que reconforta a Hermione.

—Bueno, no había lágrimas. O, por lo menos, no de… —Hace un gesto vago con la mano en la que sujeta el test—. Y era nuestro y estaba planificado. No sé. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

—Ron —murmura Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos—. Sabes cómo funciona.

—Merlín, Hermione, no me estoy refiriendo a _eso_ —dice con una risa queda entre sus labios.

Ya lo sabe.

—Ya lo sé —responde. El reloj, piensa. El alcohol, Ron llamándola por su nombre. Sería tan fácil echarle la culpa de su descuido (y tan injusto). Recuerda que cuando Ginny se quedó embarazada, ella fue la primera en reñirla por descuidada—. ¿Y bien?

—Bebe primero —ordena señalando una taza de té humeante que ha dejado frente a ella. La idea de resistirse es tentadora, pero Ron tiene el resultado entre sus manos y, aunque sabe que se lo puede intentar quitar, no tiene fuerzas ni para intentarlo.

Así que coge la taza y toma un trago largo. Nota como un cosquilleo agradable se extiende por sus brazos y supone que Ron le ha echado un par de gotas de poción herbovitalizante. Le sonríe con agradecimiento y, cuando vuelve a dejar la taza a un lado, Ron se muda de asiento para sentarse a su vera.

De golpe, Hermione tiene muy claro que no quiere mirar, así que aparta la vista.

—Es probable que salga un falso negativo —avisa y nota la boca seca—. Todavía es muy pronto.

Ron consulta algo en la hoja de instrucciones y la espera se hace eterna. Hermione vuelve a coger la taza, aunque no bebe de ella. El calor entre sus manos y el olor suave a té recién hecho es suficientemente reconfortante.

—¿Y un falso positivo?

Aprieta los labios, entendiendo lo que aquello quiere decir.

—No hay falsos positivos —susurra. Y vuelve a notar las lágrimas en los ojos, porque así no, Merlín. Así no es como lo quería.

Mira a Ron. Tenía razón. Lo quiere con menos lágrimas o, por lo menos, con lágrimas de felicidad. Lo quiere con alguien a quien quiera, con el que poder celebrarlo con champán sin alcohol. No con un —prácticamente— desconocido con el que comparte una historia bastante negra. No sola y por un error estúpido.

Ron la abraza y Hermione se deja arrullar.

—¿Sabes? —dice y Hermione tiene miedo de que le proponga matrimonio, como en una estúpida película muggle. Tiene miedo porque se siente débil y tentada a aceptarlo. Y sabe que no es buena idea, que a la larga los dos se arrepentirían.

—¿Qué?

—No estás sola. —Hermione cierra los ojos, preparada para el golpe—. Ese niño va a tener a tío Harry y a tío Ron para asegurarse de que no hay ninguna herencia Malfoy que lo pueda estropear.

Hermione ríe. No puede evitarlo. Se recuesta algo más en él y sonríe. Ya está vestido para la boda, lleva una túnica tradicional con un alfiler de plata con el escudo de armas del cuerpo de aurores en el pecho.

—Tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos —dice intentando apartarse.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche —responde Ron sin parpadear. El rugido de las llamas cuando alguien atraviesa la Red Flu pone los pelos de punta a Hermione y hace que se tense. Ron apenas parpadea—. No tienes que ser siempre la fuerte, Hermione.

—¿Llego en mal momento? —Es Lavender. Y Hermione todo lo que quiere hacer es encogerse sobre sí misma y desaparecer.

Ron se gira un poco para poder mirarla.

—No, en absoluto. Estábamos hablando de pasar de la boda y quedarnos en casa tomando helado y viendo películas. ¿Te apuntas?

Oye los tacones contra las baldosas antes de que entre en su campo de visión. Lavender lleva un vestido vaporoso que destaca contra el color de su piel, estampado y de mangas largas, con un cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Hermione no sabe decir si va a una boda o a la piscina, pero está guapa. Lavender siempre está guapa, a pesar de la cicatriz del mordisco de Greyback en su mejilla.

—Hola, Lavender —la saluda apartándose las lágrimas del rostro. Lavender frunce el ceño y Hermione nota su mirada recorrerla de pies a cabeza y acabar en el brazo de Ron que todavía la rodea. Hermione sabe que a sus dieciséis años era una chica insegura y, realmente, espera que no lo siga siendo.

—Hermione —responde antes de suspirar teatralmente y encogerse de hombros—. Espero que, al menos, el helado ese sea de los de con tropezones.

—En la cocina, el mueble plateado y cuadrado… la puerta más pequeña. Segundo cajón empezando por arriba —explica Ron.

Lavender se inclina sobre él para darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de caminar hasta la cocina como si hubiese estado en la casa antes. Hermione no pretende quedarse mirando, pero una punzada de celos la recorre. No tanto porque sea Ron (con Lavender, _otra vez_ ), sino por lo que tienen. Lo que tendrán.

—¿Al final la invitaste a ir? —pregunta Hermione quitando el brazo de Ron de encima, no tiene ganas de crear falsas ideas en la cabeza de Lavender. Ron no responde y solo arquea una ceja—. Vale, pregunta estúpida.

Ron se levanta y se acerca al mueble sobre el que se apoya la televisión donde amontona sus películas. Para ser el único criado en un entorno de magos, se adaptó muy bien a algunas de las tecnologías muggles. Especialmente a la televisión.

Hermione cree que es el único que la ve, realmente, de los tres.

—¿ _Con faldas y a lo loco_? —pregunta sin mirarla.

—Ron, marchaos a la boda.

—No tengo ganas —responde sacando otra—: ¿ _Victor/Victoria_?

—Merlín, Ron, ¿qué películas tienes ahí?

* * *

 _continuará_.


	4. iv

Muchas gracias a Nuria16, Sam Wallflower y jess Granger s por sus comentarios. Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo de esta miniaventura mía con el Dramione, espero que os agrade.

* * *

 _iv_

* * *

9\. Lavender 

Lavender la está mirando. En la televisión, un jovencísimo John Travolta está girado sobre sí mismo en un coche, apuntando a un hombre con una pistola plateada. Un bol de palomitas vacío descansa en la mesita del salón, junto a la tarrina de helado que empieza a descongelarse. En el baño, suena la cisterna. Ron no se aguantaba más.

Y Lavender apenas ha parpadeado. Hermione intenta sonreír desde su lado del sofá.

—¿Te está gustando? —pregunta sin mucho interés de si es así.

—No me quiero meter entre Ron y tú —dice a bocajarro.

—Bien, porque no lo estás haciendo.

—Bien —repite y por un instante Hermione tiene la maravillosa sensación de que la conversación ha finalizado—. Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

«No es asunto tuyo» es una buena respuesta. La mira de medio lado, parece interesada. Y Hermione no sabe cómo tomárselo, porque Lavender jamás se interesó en ella más allá de si _de verdad estaba saliendo con Harry_ en cuarto y _estate lo más lejos posible de mi novio_ en sexto.

—Yo…

—No, está bien. Perdona, no debería haberme metido.

Parece sincera y Hermione lo odia porque, de pronto, no le parece tan mala idea el contárselo.

—Es que estoy embarazada —explica y las palabras saben raras entre sus labios. Los ojos de Lavender bajan inmediatamente hasta su estómago. Hay algo en su expresión que grita _lo entiendo_. Entiendo qué está pasando aquí.

—¿Y no querías encontrarte al padre en la boda? —pregunta girándose hacia ella y apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sofá. Hermione tiene ganas de darse la vuelta e ir a buscar a Ron. El condenado está tardando demasiado en volver.

—No creo que fuera a estar allí —dice crípticamente intentando no pensar en Draco Malfoy asistiendo a la boda de Neville. O en lo raro que es asociar la palabra _padre_ a _Draco Malfoy_.

—Yo estuve una vez embarazada. —Lavender alarga la mano, como intentando acariciar su brazo, pero cambia de idea a medio camino y, en su lugar, la deja reposar sobre su regazo. Sonríe y Hermione no puede evitar preguntarse si lo hace por sí misma o por ella—. ¿Y de cuánto estás?

—Una semana.

Lavender frunce el ceño.

—Eso es muy poco —murmura—. Hay… ¿ya has hablado con un medimago?

—Lo hemos descubierto hoy —responde sin parpadear y sin poder evitar incluir a Ron en el paquete.

Lavender se yergue un poco sobre el asiento.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. —Y sin pensarlo añade—: ¿qué hiciste tú?

Lavender gira la cabeza hacia John Travolta y su pistola en alto.

—Nos comprometimos, pagamos la entrada de una casa y perdimos al bebé.

—Lo siento.

—Da igual. Pasa más de lo que la gente piensa —dice en un tono desapasionado. Como si fuera algo que le ha pasado a otra persona en lugar de a ella.

Hermione se mira las manos. Las uñas cortas, sin pintar. Siempre le ha gustado cómo quedan las uñas arregladas, pero nunca ha tenido ni las ganas ni la paciencia para hacérselo.

—Yo quiero ser madre —dice al cabo de un instante—. Pero no así. No porque fui lo suficientemente estúpida.

—Eres joven —dice Lavender sin parpadear y Hermione entiende el mensaje, _puedes tener más_ —. Es tu decisión.

No lo tengas.

—No quiero que nadie me juzgue —confiesa a media voz. Y es estúpido, porque llevan toda la vida haciéndolo. Y aún no ha tomado una decisión, pero sabe que sea la que sea, lo harán.

—Que les den —dice Ron. Hermione estaba tan metida en la conversación que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que había salido del baño—. Vuelve a poner la película.

Hermione se estira para coger el mando y le da a play en el momento en el que Ron vuelve a sentarse entre las dos. Lavender le lanza una última mirada antes de recostarse contra él.

La pistola se dispara. John Travolta se llena la camisa de sangre.

* * *

10\. Nott 

Hermione cita a Nott el miércoles siguiente. Lo ha estado retrasando todo lo que ha podido, porque cuanto más pronto lo entreviste, más pronto tendrá que enfrentarse a Malfoy. Y enfrentarse a Malfoy implicará tener que ponerse frente a frente a algo en lo que no está preparada.

Nott siempre ha sido una de esas personas en las que no te fijas. Es casi tan alto como Ron, aunque camina con los hombros caídos y la espalda encorvada. Como si intentara parecer menos de lo que realmente es. Viste con una túnica de corte tradicional y, aunque grita _buena_ , es bastante sobria y práctica.

Su secretaria le ha pedido que le espere sentada. Es una sala pequeña, en forma rectangular y con un gran cuadro de un paisaje pantanoso. Unos pesados sillones se apoyan contra las paredes y hay una mesita en el centro con revistas viejas. Frente a Hermione hay sentada dos mujeres: una madre y una hija.

—No te importa, ¿verdad, Granger? —pregunta Nott. Y de verdad que no le importa, porque simplemente se encoge de hombros y les hace un gesto para que vayan delante.

Nott asiente antes de girarse hacia ellas. Hermione no puede evitar fijarse en las dos brujas según salen de la sala de espera. La hija tiene una expresión compungida, casi triste, y apoya una de sus manos sobre su cadera. Las puntas de sus dedos rozan su barriga. Su madre está más seria y parece preocupada. No puede evitar _entender_ la escena. Se encoge un poco sobre sí misma, apoyándose contra el mullido respaldo, intentando no pensar en lo que probablemente fuera a pasar en aquella consulta.

Intenta distraerse mirando el gran paisaje colgado. Pero no puede evitar llevar su mente atrás, a aquel gesto sencillo y disimulado de la muchacha —probablemente no tendría más de dieciséis años—, la mano sobre el vientre. Como si pudiera protegerlo solo con aquel gesto.

Hermione ha evitado colocar la mano cerca de todo el área abdominal hasta el momento. Porque hacerlo sería casi como reconocer que está allí. Y reconocer que está allí lleva a tener que tomar una decisión para la que no sabe si está preparada. Es demasiado pronto. Demasiado.

Alarga la mano, con los dedos estirados a unos centímetros. Se moja los labios y lanza una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta. No sabe qué está haciendo, si le dedica dos segundos de su tiempo apartará la mano, pero no lo hace. Apoya las yemas sobre la tela de su túnica y entrecierra los ojos.

—Granger, cuando quieras.

Hermione pega un respingo y se incorpora. Nott apenas la mira, aunque parece más un gesto ensayado de intimidad que porque haya visto algo raro. Se alisa la falda de la túnica antes de coger su maletín y seguirle hasta su despacho.

A Nott le han ido bien las cosas. Su despacho tiene asientos de cuero buenos y un escritorio de madera de caoba de aspecto pesado. Hermione no lo recuerda demasiado de sus años del colegio. Era callado y sacaba buenas notas y, aunque jamás la trató mal, había algo en su mirada que siempre le dejó claro que prefería mantener las distancias. Ahora, es distinta. Una mezcla de curiosidad y reluctancia, como si no tuviera muy claro por dónde van a ir los tiros.

A pesar de que lo tiene en frente, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, los ojos de Hermione no pueden evitar clavase detrás de él y arrugar el ceño. Allí hay colgada una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase con el ribete verde colgando fuera del marco. Nott apenas parpadea.

—Sí, es una Orden de Merlín —dice secamente—. Y si te lo estás preguntando, ni la he robado ni es una herencia.

Hermione baja la mirada hasta su rostro y esboza una sonrisa ligera, intentando reducir la presión del momento. Nott tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Parece molesto.

—No me lo estaba preguntando —asegura—. No sabía que tenías una, ¿qué hiciste?

En seguida se da cuenta de que la pregunta no es apropiada. Nott endurece aún más sus facciones y cuando habla parece que, más bien, escupe.

—Lo mismo que tú. —Hermione entreabre los labios, dispuesta a enmendar su error, pero no la deja continuar—: Es gracioso, porque en la propia ceremonia dos miembros de la patrulla mágica vinieron a detenerme acusado de colaboracionismo.

Hermione nunca recogió la suya. En su momento, parecía un premio escaso en comparación con las pérdidas. Sus padres, Fred, Remus, Tonks. Ningún trozo de metal sería capaz de devolvérselo. Suponía que debía estar en algún lugar del Ministerio, cogiendo polvo junto a la de Harry y a la de Ron. No podía importarle menos.

—No lo sabía —se excusa.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? —Nott se echa el pelo hacia atrás y se muerde el labio—. De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas?

—¿Disculpa?

—Para terminar aquí, ¿qué necesitas?

—Bueno… estuve leyendo las notas de Ryer. Parece que has tenido un comportamiento modélico los últimos años. —Sin poderlo evitar vuelve a mirar a la Orden de Merlín. Parece tan injusto. Los archivos sobre Nott son bastante claros sobre un comportamiento modélico. Jayden se tomó, incluso, la molestia de conseguirle un permiso para que saliera del país el verano pasado—. Con los demás, me he estado asegurando de que sus cuentas están limpias. Y, bueno, si necesitas alguna cosa…

Se encoge de hombros. Duda que pueda hacer de guía y consejera, tal y como hizo Jayden, con tan poco tiempo para hacer que empezaran a confiar en ella. O que Nott esté dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo de consejo que pudiera darle.

(O que necesitara cualquier tipo de consejo).

Sea como fuera, parece que eso es suficiente. Las facciones de Nott se relajan y asiente.

—Puedo traerte todos los documentos de la clínica ahora mismo.

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

Nott se levanta y sale de su despacho sin decir nada más. Hermione deja que su mirada vague por la habitación. Hay varios títulos enmarcados que le hacen recordar a la clínica de sus propios padres, una estantería llena de libros de aspecto médico y otra llena de lo que parecen archivos de pacientes.

Sobre la propia mesa hay uno de estos archivos. Es un libreto fino, con las tapas de color rojo bermejón. Hermione no puede evitarlo y alarga la mano para cogerlo. Las hojas de su interior —de pergamino fino—, están completamente vacías. Frunce el ceño y se plantea sacar la varita para comprobar si hay o no texto oculto.

—En gran parte es por eso por lo que funciona la clínica —dice una voz femenina a su espalda. Hermione pega un respingo y deja el archivo sobre la mesa, antes de girarse—. Nuestra discreción es muy apreciada por nuestros pacientes.

»Eso y el trato personalizado que no pueden recibir en San Mungo.

—¿Te conozco?

Es una mujer de origen asiático que debe de rondar la treintena. Tiene el cabello largo y oscuro recogido en un moño y, tras la túnica de medimago, se deja entrever una prominente barriga. Debe de estar en su sexto mes de embarazo, por lo menos. Lleva entre sus manos un pesado libro que deja en la mesa, justo encima del archivo.

—Sue Li —se presenta ofreciéndole la mano—. Bueno, supongo que lo correcto ahora sería decir Nott. Fuimos juntas a Hogwarts —añade, por si aún no ha caído. Hermione tiene un recuerdo vago de ella llorando en tercero tras el examen de Transformaciones sobre el hombro de Morag MacDougal.

—Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

—Eso es.

Hermione abre la tapa del libro. Es donde llevan las cuentas, comprende, al ver la misma letra alargada que en los archivos de Goyle y Parkinson.

—Jayden escribió que Nott se casó, pero no con quién —comenta, porque Sue Nott sigue allí, de pie junto a ella. Y porque parece que la está apuntando con su barriga y no quiere quedarse mirando.

—Jayden es un cielo —dice sin tan siquiera parpadear—. Siempre se tomó como algo personal protegerlos, parecía que era el único que entendía que solo eran muchachos. —Se encoge de hombros—. Para nosotros es alguien muy importante.

—Sue, ¿no tienes ahora un paciente? —pregunta Nott dejando junto al libro de contabilidad una carpeta llena de pergaminos.

Sue pone los ojos en blanco dramáticamente antes de dar un suave apretón sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—Si quieres tomarte algo después, Grace hace el mejor café de la ciudad.

—Sue —advierte Nott.

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, no me des sermones. Para mí solo hay rooibos. —Saluda desde la puerta con una mano—. Nos vemos, Hermione.

—Cuídate —se despide. Cuando vuelve a girar la cara hacia Nott, sigue teniendo una postura seria—. Supongo que las felicitaciones están a la orden del día —murmura volviendo a abrir el libro de cuentas.

—No quiero que la metas en esto —le espeta.

Ya ha tenido suficiente, decide. Si Nott va a jugar duro, ella también sabe. Durante su infancia y su adolescencia tuvo su dosis suficiente de abusones. Levanta el libro para coger el archivo con las hojas en blanco y lo entreabre, a sabiendas de que no va a encontrar nada allí.

—Eso es confidencial —dice entre dientes.

—No necesito saber qué pone —responde levantando la mirada y sosteniéndosela. Sabe que es el momento para demostrar fuerza: si se achanta ahora, Nott siempre sabrá que le puede—. La niña estaba embarazada.

—No tienes nada.

—Difícilmente es legal —replica ella. Es casi como si se estuviera dando una bofetada a sí misma—. Y supongo que bastante hipócrita, teniendo en cuenta que tu mujer está embarazadísima.

Nott no tarda ni un parpadeo en recomponerse.

—Supongo que tendría que haber dejado que se envenenara con alguna clase de remedio casero —replica sin siquiera parpadear—. O, mejor, que se fuera a los muggles a que la abrieran como si fuera un cerdo.

Hermione le mira durante un largo instante y, después, sonríe. Nott se ha erguido, está apretando los puños y respira dificultosamente, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

—No quiero que me malinterpretes, Nott.

—Y difícilmente Sue y yo somos uno niños de quince años que se han olvidado de tomar una poción anticonceptiva después de follar.

Hermione parpadea, intentando no reaccionar a sus palabras. Aún así, nota que un rubor le cubre las mejillas.

—Lo que quería decir, Nott, es que no he venido a destrozarte la vida —dice aclarándose la garganta antes—. Déjame hacer mi trabajo y yo te dejaré hacer el tuyo.

* * *

11\. Lavender

Cuando vuelve a casa, se encuentra a Lavender sentada en el sofá. Lleva un pañuelo anaranjado atado alrededor de su cabeza, como si se tratara de una cinta para el pelo, y está leyendo una de las revistas de botánica que le pidió prestadas a Neville a principios de año. Tenía pensado plantar un pequeño jardín en el balcón de su habitación de hierbas medicinales. Pero entre unas cosas y otras, es junio y aún no le ha dedicado ni un minuto.

—He pedido cita con un medimago —dice sin levantar la mirada—. Cámbiate si lo necesitas. Después comeremos helado.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta Hermione, a medio colgar su bolso en el perchero.

—¿Piensas ir a ver a algún medimago por tu cuenta?

Hermione boquea. Porque lo que ella haga o no haga no es asunto de Lavender. Los asuntos de Lavender en aquella casa empiezan y acaban en la habitación de Ron. Así que se moja los labios y se yergue, intentando parecer más segura de lo que realmente se siente.

—Pues sí, pienso ir en algún momento. —Ahora sí, Lavender levanta la mirada—. De hecho, ya he hablado con uno. Como puedes ver, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Lavender apenas parpadea y Hermione no puede evitar sentirse culpable por mentir. Así que se encoge de hombros.

—De acuerdo, pediré una cita. —Y Lavender sigue. Hermione suspira y se deja caer junto a ella—. El sábado, puedes pedir cita para el sábado.

—Genial. —Lavender pasa la página y sigue leyendo.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —pregunta apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cerrando los ojos, agotada.

—¿No te he dicho que íbamos a comer helado?

* * *

12\. Malfoy

La Mansión Malfoy sigue siendo exactamente como la recuerda. Los jardines imponentes, las puertas pesadas de metal. Los pavos reales albinos. Es difícil atravesarlo sin recordar aquel año fatídico. Había sido de noche, no la hora del té. Y, de alguna manera, la presencia de Voldemort en la casa la había hecho mucho más tenebrosa.

Es Malfoy quien abre la puerta cuando sube los tres primeros escalones. Hermione no puede evitar mirarlo un instante de más. Nota la lengua pesada y tiene ganas de vomitar —y duda terriblemente que tenga nada que ver con su… _problema_. Malfoy se parece más que nunca al chico que conoció en Hogwarts. Mucho más que la otra noche.

Lleva el pelo echado hacia atrás, engominado como en sus días de colegio, y una túnica negra y de cuello cerrado —a pesar de que están en verano. La peor parte es que ahora no es capaz de mirarlo y eliminar la asociación de _sexo_ y Malfoy. Hermione se recoloca el asa de la cartera que lleva sobre su hombro e intenta no parecer achantada por él. O por lo que pasó entre ellos. O de lo que podría pasar, si al final decide lo que decide.

—Granger —la saluda con una inclinación corta—. Pasa.

Se echa a un lado. Hermione está a punto de darse la vuelta. O a punto de soltar a bocajarro _estoy embarazada_. En su lugar asiente y obedece. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando nota la puerta cerrarse detrás suya.

—No quiero robarte mucho tiempo —murmura.

Malfoy no reacciona raro. Simplemente se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la cabeza, como todo indicativo de que le siga. Hermione toma aire antes de hacerlo.

Su despacho está en la segunda planta. Malfoy no es un hombre sobrio y la decoración así lo atestigua. Los muebles parecen antiguos y que han sido fabricados expresamente para encajar en la habitación. Hay varios cuadros de paisajes vacíos. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que sus habitantes han sido echados de allí para la ocasión y Hermione no puede evitar mirarle y preguntarse qué intenta esconder.

—Puedes sentarte —invita echando hacia atrás su silla—. Me ha dicho Goyle que solo estás comprobando nuestras actividades económicas. Me he tomado la molestia de preparar los documentos de antemano, espero que no te parezca mal.

Está tenso. Hermione puede notarlo detrás de su tono amable y de su falta de expresión. Y, en cierta medida, es un alivio. Porque puede que lo que pasó fuera una locura de borrachos, pero pasó. No es un invento de su subconsciente.

Sonríe —y Malfoy se la queda mirando, con las cejas rubias ligeramente fruncidas y los labios entreabiertos.

—Genial —le dice. Malfoy asiente y da un par de pasos hacia la salida.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Por un momento, Hermione tiene la impresión de que Malfoy quiere decir algo más. Pero no lo hace. Simplemente, cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione baja la mirada, tal y como esperaba, ahí está la misma letra alargada.

* * *

13\. Harry

Decide que tiene que hablar con Harry antes de ir a hablar con ningún sanador. Ron cree que está exagerando. El corazón le late demasiado rápido cuando se aparece en Grimmauld Place. Hay polvo en todo el ambiente y las paredes están derribadas. Está concentrado, con los brazos extendidos. Como si estuviera llevando a una orquesta. En el suelo frente a él, diminutas láminas de madera se entrelazan para formar un complicado dibujo.

—¡Hermione! —la saluda.

—Pensé que te habías decidido por la moqueta sobre el parqué —comenta—. Es bonito. Te voy a tener que pedir que me construyas una casa cuando termines con esta.

—Seguro que tú lo harías mejor —dice con sinceridad Harry.

—Sí, pero estoy bastante más ocupada que tú —responde con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que voy a tener que decirte menos a menudo lo maravillosa que eres. ¿Te apetece algo para beber?

—Ay, sí, por favor. No veas qué día he tenido. —Harry hace un ruidito gutural para invitarla a que continúe hablando—. Me he pegado toda la tarde revisando documentos de las finanzas y negocios de Malfoy.

—¿Y? —Harry ha convertido la cocina (aún pendiente de remodelar) en una especie de despacho improvisado. La mitad de la mesa está cubierta por papeles y la otra mitad sigue puesta, probablemente, desde la hora de la comida. Harry la recoge con un gesto de varita—. ¿Té, café?

Hermione entreabre los labios. En realidad, no hay mejor momento para dar la noticia. Y para qué postergarlo más.

—Pues, en realidad, estoy embarazada. Así que, si puede ser algo sin cafeína, mejor.

Harry parpadea.

—Hermione —dice—. Vaya, eso es… —Se detiene. Hermione supone que no sabe qué decir. No le culpa: ella tampoco sabría. Hace una mueca—. ¿La poción caducada? —pregunta a media voz.

—La poción caducada —confirma Hermione sentándose y tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Yo… No sé muy bien qué decirte. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—No lo sé, qué quieres que te diga.

—¿Te estás planteando…? —Harry se aclara la garganta y la palabra _aborto_ flota entre los dos. Hermione se tapa la cara con las manos, frotándose distraída los párpados.

—No lo sé, Harry, de verdad que no lo sé. Prefiero no pensar en ello.

Ha debido de sonar muy rota, porque Harry arrastra su silla para sentarse a su lado y coloca una mano alrededor de su hombro. Hermione se deja confortar.

—No sabías que estabas viendo a alguien —dice, rompiendo el silencio. Hermione levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

—No estoy viendo a nadie. Fue cosa de una vez. —Se aparta un poco—. En la despedida de Hannah.

—¿Un muggle?

—Ojalá. —Se rasca la cabeza y toma aire. No tiene ningún sentido no decirlo. Ron lo sabe y, tarde o temprano, se le escapará pensando que Harry también. Y, aunque sabe que si se lo pide jamás dirá ni media palabra, tampoco quiere pedirle algo así—. Es Draco. —Y, como si pudiera haber otro Draco, añade—: Draco Malfoy.

La cara de Harry no se desencaja. Ni siquiera le sale un poco de humo por las orejas. Simplemente parpadea tontamente.

—No lo entiendo.

—Nos colamos en la casa, hechizamos a sus propietarios y nos acostamos en su dormitorio. El día de la despedida de Hannah.

—Te estás quedando conmigo.

—Lo peor es que tengo el recuerdo de que fue idea mía. —Harry arquea una ceja y Hermione no puede evitar bufar—. Iba muy borracha, ¿vale?

—¿Y vas a contárselo?

—No lo sé. Supongo que, si decido quedármelo, sí.

Harry se levanta para coger una caja y colocarla entre los dos.

—Si vas a contarme un montón de cosas que preferiría no saber —dice sonriendo, en tono ligero—, bien podrías ayudarme. Estoy mandando invitaciones para la inauguración. A los donantes —Señala un montón de pergaminos atados con un cordel— y a algunas figuras importantes, ya sabes.

Hizo un gesto con el hombro, como para restarle importancia. Hermione sabe que, en el fondo, no se siente cómodo con el tema de pedir dinero. Pero no es ningún idiota que construye castillos en el aire y sabe que no puede hacerlo él solo.

—Vale. Trae.

—Entonces te has acostado con Malfoy.

—¿No querrás saber si la tiene más grande que tú, verdad? —Harry hace una mueca de asco.

—¿Quién querría saber eso?

—Ron —responde cogiendo una de las invitaciones. Harry ha colocado un texto modelo para que lo copie delante de sus narices—. Está saliendo otra vez con Lavender.

—La he visto por el piso —asiente Harry.

—Ha cambiado.

—Tú te has acostado con Malfoy —responde indignado. Hermione no puede evitar reír en voz baja—. Oh, Merlín, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa horrible.

Hermione gira la cabeza hacia él.

—¿De qué?

—De que ahora no vamos a librarnos nunca de Malfoy. Estará en los cumpleaños, en Navidades, irá a despedirlo el uno de septiembre…

—Harry —murmura Hermione abatida. Pero Harry tiene _esa_ mirada febril que indica que ya lo ha perdido. Él alarga la mano y la dirige directa hacia su abdomen, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta en voz baja, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

—No. —Dice levantándose y apartándose. Quizá ha sido demasiado brusca, por la expresión de sorpresa del rostro de Harry—. No. No es nada, todavía no. Ni siquiera sé si me lo voy a quedar, joder, Harry.

Él cierra los ojos y baja la mano.

—Perdona.

—Olvídalo —replica volviendo a sentarse—. Vamos a… lo que sea. ¿Vale?

Vuelve a coger la pluma, a intentar concentrarse en las palabras.

—Vas a tener que hablar con Bradford.

—Ya, ya.

—¿Sabes en el lío que te puedes meter?

—No necesito que me sermonees, Harry. Ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma.

Harry deshace el nudo de las donaciones y coge una de ellas. Durante unos instantes, lo único que se oye en la habitación es el rasgar de las plumas.

—Sabes que yo cuidaría del bebé —dice de pronto Harry—. Si tú… lo haría, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, cielo.

Le palmea una mano y Harry sonríe. Parece muy cansado, como si hubiera envejecido de pronto diez años. Está pensando en Ginny y en lo que podrían haber tenido y, de alguna manera, es algo que le rompe el corazón. Así que para distraerle, señala a los dos montones de donativos.

—¿Por qué los separas?

—Algunos son anónimos —explica Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Cómo no, Hermione alarga la mano para ver uno de ellos más de cerca. Es tan solo un cheque, con el sello de Gringotts y una letra alargada. El corazón le da un salto.

Harry se inclina para ver lo que está mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Oh. Tengo varios de esa señora —dice—. Me he apostado cincuenta galeones a que es una señora ricachona sin hijos. Seamus cree que es una cuarentona que… ¿cómo dijo? Que pierde sus _bragas_ por mí.

—Es Draco Malfoy —responde en tono plano.

—No, imposible, es letra de chica.

Hermione abre sin pensárselo su bolso y mete la mano en busca de la copia de los documentos de Parkinson. Los despliega sobre la mesa para que Harry pueda mirarlos.

—Vaya. —Harry parece bastante descolocado.

—¿Te ha mandado varios?

—Sí, todos los meses desde que lo anunció el Profeta. —Parpadea—. Invítale.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, Hermione, podría besarlo (oh, bueno, hacer que tú le beses… visto lo visto) con tal de asegurarme de que sigue mandando esos cheques.

No responde inmediatamente. Se queda mirando el trozo de pergamino. Es una cantidad muy generosa. La ha visto esta misma tarde en los registros de Malfoy. No sabe exactamente dónde colocar esa nueva información sobre Malfoy.

Harry no vuelve a sacar el tema.

* * *

 _continuará-_


	5. v

Muchas gracias a Guest, Sam Wallflower, Nuria16, EmilyGoncalves y Melanie Lestrange por sus comentarios. Hacen que valga la pena.

* * *

 _v_

* * *

14\. Malfoy

Es sábado por la tarde y no sabe por qué se ha presentado allí. En principio, tiene una cita con el megimago —y con Lavender— en media hora. La Mansión Malfoy sigue siendo el lugar en el que prefería no estar del día anterior.

De alguna forma, ya no parece tan buena idea. Pero las puertas se han abierto ante ella al decir su nombre y supone que ya no tiene más remedio que seguir. El jardín da una sombra agradable y, de ser cualquier otro lugar, está segura de que lo disfrutaría.

En su lugar, las manos le sudan y no es capaz de evitar el gesto nervioso de tocar el bolsillo del vaquero en el que ha guardado la invitación a la fiesta de Harry.

Malfoy la está esperando en la puerta de su casa, con los brazos cruzados y una de sus túnicas demasiado oscuras y demasiado abotonadas para ser verano. Va tan formal que Hermione no puede evitar mirar su propio atuendo. Aunque en su día a día en el Ministerio opta por túnicas, los fines de semana siempre han sido para hacerla sentir cómoda.

Le saluda con la mano y aprieta el paso, intentando que su camino hasta él sea lo más corto posible. Él apenas se mueve y, según se va acercando, tiene la sensación de que está muy enfadado. Tiene el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria, con los labios muy apretados.

—No puedes hacer esto —le espeta antes de que ponga el pie en el primer escalón.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes presentarte en mi casa sin avisar, cuando te dé la gana —insiste—. El Wizengamont nos dio la razón, no puedes venir a mi casa sin avisar con al menos dos días de antelación. Tengo una copia de la sentencia en mi despacho, por si no me crees.

Hermione boquea tontamente antes de darse cuenta de a qué se está refiriendo.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no es una visita oficial —dice apresuradamente, notando que el calor sube a sus mejillas.

—Me da igual. —Malfoy se moja los labios en un gesto nervioso, pero parece que de alguna forma su reacción le ha tranquilizado—. No puedes aparecer en mi casa sin avisar y yo estoy en mi derecho de cerrarte la puerta en las narices. Así que si me disculpas…

Malfoy da un paso atrás. Hermione ha llegado hasta allí, con la carta quemándole. Sabe por qué se ha dejado convencer por Harry para entregarla en persona.

Y es tan tonto, porque no quiere ser la clase de mujer que se queda embarazada y lanza toda su vida por la borda casándose con el idiota que la dejó en estado. Pero hay una parte de ella que sabe que, si decide hacerlo, Ron tendrá razón: Malfoy va a estar allí, rondando el resto de su vida.

Sube el primer escalón.

—Oye, ¿no podemos hablar? Aunque sea un momento. —Intenta no poner una cara de súplica, pero por la forma en la que la expresión de Malfoy se relaja supone que no lo ha conseguido.

—Granger, mándame una carta el lunes y, entonces, hablaremos. —Su tono es neutro, casi educado. Hermione suspira.

—Vale, sí, está bien. Disculpa, Malfoy.

Le ofrece la mano, como ofrenda de paz. Malfoy se la queda mirando un instante, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ella y, entonces, se encoge de hombros y da un paso al frente para estrechársela.

—¡Papá! —Hermione gira la cabeza. Un niño rubio y paliducho, vestido con una túnica de color azul marino con los faldones manchados de barro, corre hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos desde uno de los laterales de la casa. Hermione le observa, con cierta sorpresa, como pasa frente a ella y se detiene frente a Malfoy, agarrándole de la mano extendida—. ¡Papá!

Malfoy le echa una mirada de advertencia a Hermione antes de bajar sus ojos hasta su hijo.

—¿Qué quieres, Scorpius?

—El abuelo ha dicho que si tú me das permiso me va a llevar a volar a Marlborough. ¿Puedo, puedo?

Hermione no puede evitar sonreír. El niño, Scorpius, es prácticamente idéntico al Draco que recuerda de su primer año. Pero tiene una expresión mucho más inocente, más de niño. No puede evitar preguntarse si Draco alguna vez sería así.

—Sí, vale. Id —concede y, cuando Hermione le mira, él también la está mirando a ella con una expresión rara.

Parece que eso es suficiente para que Scorpius la mire. Y, cuando lo hace, se tapa la cara con ambas manos y jadea.

—Scorpius —advierte Malfoy colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hola —le saluda Hermione inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

—Eres Hermione Granger —dice Scorpius entre sus manos. Hermione deja escapar una risita nerviosa y niega con la cabeza.

—Sí. Soy Hermione Granger.

El niño sonríe abiertamente y en sus ojos castaños solo hay inocencia.

—Eres mi heroína favorita —dice y Hermione no puede levantar la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy. Las orejas se le han puesto rojas y, cuando le arquea una ceja, el rubor también sube a sus mejillas.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, Scorpius. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Nueve.

—Vaya, a puntito de ir a Hogwarts, ¿tienes ganas?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros antes de volver al tema que le interesa:

—Mi historia favorita es la de que os coláis en Gringotts y salís volando en un dragón. Y mi más favorito de todos los tiempos es Ron We…

—Scorpius, ¿no querías irte a volar? —le interrumpe su padre. Hermione no puede evitar mirarlo con un poco de compasión.

Scorpius parece dudarlo un instante, pasa su vista de su padre a Hermione. Entreabre los labios, como para protestar, pero Hermione le interrumpe.

—Mira, tengo una idea —dice y añade, como si no lo supiera todo el mundo mágico—: Ron es amigo mío. ¿Por qué no te lo presento un día?

—¿Harías eso?

—Claro. Es más, había venido a invitar a tu padre a una fiesta. —Saca el sobre—. Si te portas bien, podría llevarte con él y yo te presentaría a Ron.

—Granger —gruñe Malfoy.

—¿Por favor, papá?

—Ya veremos, vete con el abuelo.

Scorpius se despide con la mano antes de darse la vuelta. Hermione observa como se marcha corriendo hasta que gira una esquina y el destello de su cabello rubio desaparece de la vista.

Es entonces cuando habla Malfoy.

—No vuelvas a hablar con mi hijo.

—No sabía que tuvieras uno —responde Hermione sin girarse hacia él—. No ponía nada en tu ficha, eso desde luego.

—Ryer y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor: solo es un niño.

Hay algo en su voz que parece gritar _desafíame_. Hermione no tiene ninguna intención de contradecirle, así que asiente.

—¿Dónde estaba ayer?

—Con su madre —responde escuetamente. Aquella pieza de información sí que la conocía. Tanto la boda como el divorcio de Draco Malfoy había salido en los periódicos durante semanas y se había convertido el tema de conversación de la población mágica.

No es que hubiese prestado mucha atención, claro.

—Es ella la que le cuenta esas historias —añade haciendo una mueca—. Lo hace porque… No importa.

Hermione gira la cabeza hacia él, para mirarle.

—Lo decía en serio. Harry me pidió que te diera la invitación a la inauguración. —Le tiende la carta y Malfoy la coge de un tirón, sin consideraciones—. No es que sea el mejor sitio para llevar a niños, pero seguro que Ron consigue entretenerlo un rato. Es todo un crack con los…

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que tener suficientes sobrinos como para montar un equipo de Quidditch da bastante experiencia.

—No, por qué quiere Potter que vaya a su fiesta.

—Oh, —Se coloca un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja—. Reconocí tu letra en uno de los donativos. Quiere agradecértelo.

—Yo no… —Se apoya contra la puerta y se frota los ojos con una mano, distraído—. Si no estaban firmados era por algo, Granger.

—Lo siento —se disculpa sin llegar a lamentarlo—. Pásate. Lleva a tu hijo. —Se encoge de hombros y baja el escalón—. Espero verte allí.

—Granger… —dice. Y hay algo en su forma de decirlo que hace que su corazón de un pequeño salto—. Lo decía en serio: no puedes volver a venir sin avisarme antes.

Intenta sonreír.

—No te preocupes —dice—. No lo volveré a hacer. —Tras una pausa un poco rara añade—: de todas formas, estoy pensando dejarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Te veo en la fiesta, Malfoy.

* * *

15\. Lavender y Ron

Lavender y Ron la están esperando cuando vuelve a casa. Ambos están vestidos con cierta formalidad —incluso Lavender ha pasado del pañuelo que siempre lleva atado alrededor de su cabeza. Hermione se los queda mirando un instante, intentando recordar qué están haciendo allí.

Hacen una pareja bonita.

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunta Lavender levantándose.

—No —responde Hermione. El bolso le cuelga de las manos y roza el suelo. Toma aire antes de volvérselo a colocar en el hombro—. Sí, venga. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

El medimago no les hace esperar demasiado y, cuando les enseña el en una máquina muy parecida a las que utilizan los muggles el interior de su vientre, Hermione no intenta pensar demasiado en que es la mano de Lavender la que se aprieta con fuerza entre las suyas ni en Ron saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Hermione apenas parpadea. Es como observar a la oscuridad.

16\. Hermione (343)

Hermione no toma una decisión aquella noche. Aquella noche solo come helado mientras ve a Steve Buscemi protestar por ser el Señor Rosa, Y cuando el Señor Blanco es abatido y las escena de los créditos inunda la pantalla, gira la cabeza y come helado mientras observa a Ron y a Lavender. Dormidos, acurrucados.

Y sigue comiendo helado.

No toma la decisión el lunes, cuando decide que prefiere coger el metro para acercarse al Ministerio y tiene que aguantar todo el viaje a una madre y a su hija frente a ella.

Tampoco el martes, cuando despliegan un cartel enorme en el Atrio de Ginny con su túnica verde y su cabello rojizo al aire.

Ni tampoco el miércoles, cuando Sue Li y su enorme y feliz barriga le llevan galletas. Hermione no sabe decidir si es un gesto bonito o si todo lo que busca es averiguar si las cosas seguían bien.

Probablemente ambas.

Es el jueves, de madrugada. Tumbada en la cama, con la ventana abierta y las sábanas arrugadas a los pies de su cama. La habitación está únicamente iluminada por las luces de la calle y el silencio solo es roto por los pocos coches que conducen a esas horas.

Es en la soledad de su cuarto, de su yo, en la que se permite colocar la mano sobre su abdomen y tener miedo.

Tener miedo porque todo es muy _natural_ y, aun así, no sabe si va a ser capaz de quererlo. Porque no fue capaz de ver lo que Lavender y Ron vieron, de emocionarse con tan solo saber que allí, en un par de meses, habría un diminuto latido. Vida.

De hacerlo mal. De dejar que Malfoy entre en su vida y que todo sea miserable. De ser como su exmujer, incapaz de no crear tensiones entre ambos a través de su hijo.

Pero no mueve la mano.

Esa mañana, cuando entra en la cocina ojerosa y más dormida de lo que recuerda haber estado nunca, le cuesta menos que nunca no tomar té.

* * *

17\. Malfoy

Malfoy va a la fiesta con su hijo. Han pasado dos semanas y Grimmauld Place está mejor de lo que ha estado nunca. Los invitados están mejor vestidos de lo que la propia situación requiere y los camareros que ha contratado Harry caminan de arriba para abajo con canapés y bebidas.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que Ron sea el héroe de tu hijo —le dice colocándose a su lado. Malfoy gira hacia ella la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—Yo lo que no me puedo creer es que haya dejado a mi hijo solo con Weasley.

—Como si le quitaras el ojo de encima. —Desde allí se puede ver a Ron enseñándole a Scorpius algunas de las últimas novedades de Sortilegios Weasley—. Me pregunto…

—Yo…

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

—Tú primero.

—No, di lo que sea, Granger.

—Como quieras. Solo iba a decir… que pareces un poco sobreprotector con él. Será duro cuando vaya a Hogwarts —añade bebiendo un trago corto de su copa. Solo es agua con hielos, pero la tetra le ha servido para esquivar a los camareros media noche.

Malfoy aprieta la copa que sostiene entre sus manos.

—Scorpius no va a ir a Hogwarts, Granger —dice en voz tan baja que Hermione duda haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué? —Y, casi como si fuera un flash, recuerda que Lucius quiso mandarlo a él a otra escuela—. ¿Le vas a mandar a Bulgaria?

—No seas estúpida, Granger —replica irritado—. No va a ir a Hogwarts porque dudo que vaya a recibir la carta. —Se frota los ojos con la mano libre—. ¿Contenta?

Hermione tarda un momento en entender a lo que se está refiriendo. Y, cuando las piezas encajan, no puede evitar abrir mucho los ojos y girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —responde con voz débil.

—Oh, vamos, Granger. Cuando un niño es mágico, se sabe.

—Neville...

—No compares a mi hijo con Longbottom.

»Y no me mires como con pena. No la necesito de ti.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Qué sabrás tú. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre.

—Lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre —repite amargamente. Las palabras han caído con demasiada fuerza y no tiene ninguna gana de enfrentarse a él. Pero tampoco puede callarse—. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre, Malfoy? Sobrevivir a su hijo.

—Entiendo que ves a menudo a tus padres.

—No…

—Exacto.

—Mis padres viven en Australia, Malfoy, y si me presentara en su casa y les dijera que soy su hija, llamarían a la policía. Ya lo hicieron una vez, no se acuerdan de mí.

Malfoy frunce el ceño y parece que va a decir algo, pero Hermione niega con la cabeza.

—Si me disculpas —dice antes de darse media vuelta.

Malfoy no la llama para detenerla.

Hermione tampoco lo espera.

* * *

18\. Malfoy

Harry ha habilitado el jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place para que los niños tengan un espacio en el que jugar. A pesar de que ha colgado pequeños farolillos para animar a la gente a salir, está completamente vacío.

Por eso, en cuanto Malfoy pone un pie fuera de la casa, Hermione lo ve. Se echa a un lado, para permitirle que tome asiento en el banco junto a ella. Malfoy lo hace, con las piernas abiertas y apoya sus codos sobre sus muslos.

—Lo que iba a decirte antes —dice y parece tenso e incómodo—, es que no puedes irte.

—Malfoy.

—Déjame terminar.

—Vale.

Malfoy arquea una ceja y Hermione asiente, dándole a entender que no le va a volver a interrumpir.

—A Greg le gustas. A Pansy le gusta que lleves ese vestido. Nott piensa que puedes ser justa. Si te vas ahora, pondrán a otra persona. Y un año y medio es tiempo más que de sobra para que nos jodan a todos.

—¿Soy el mal mejor?

Malfoy levanta la mirada. Sus facciones afiladas están más marcadas que nunca por la escasa luz y sus ojos grisáceos parecen ambarinos.

—Granger —dice y alarga su mano para colocarla sobre la de ella. Hermione baja la mirada, aún tiene la copa entre sus dedos. Aunque ya no hay hielo ni agua. Es una libertad que jamás se habría tomado antes, eso lo tiene claro. Es muy personal y, la peor parte, es que es un gesto muy manipulador.

—Es que no puedo —dice y, aunque sabe que debería apartarle, su calidez resulta reconfortante—. Estoy embarazada —confiesa. Porque nunca va a haber un momento mejor.

Malfoy parpadea tontamente y aparta la mano, casi como si fuera una criatura peligrosa.

—Bueno, pero aún tienes nueve, ocho o siete meses por delante —dice casi sin mover los labios—. Y tampoco damos tanto trabajo. Podríamos mandarte lo que necesitaras por lechuza y…

—Draco, Malfoy, no me estás entendiendo. Lo que estoy intentando decir… —Suspiró—. El lunes voy a pedir un traslado porque hay conflicto de intereses.

—Si hace tres semanas no te importaba, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Hermione boquea, incapaz de saber por dónde empezar. O cómo articular las palabras.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada —dice y Malfoy tiene esa expresión blanca, con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido—. Pero creo —Harry cree, piensa con cierto cinismo— que deberías saberlo. Y sé que todavía es muy pronto, pero lo voy a tener.

—¿Lo?

—Es demasiado pronto —insiste Hermione. Malfoy parece absolutamente perdido. Se ha pasado la mano por el pelo y ahora varios mechones le caen sobre los ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Hermione asiente.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada —insiste—. Pero si quieres, no sé… Lo que quieras, ¿vale?

—Necesito pensarlo. —Malfoy se incorpora. La luz ambarina ya no le da un aspecto fiero, es más bien enfermizo. Una disculpa acude rápidamente a sus labios, pero no la pronuncia. Él si lo hace—. Lo siento.

No le sigue, en realidad no tiene más que decir. Se cruza de brazos y deja que su culo se resbale un poco en el banco, lo justo para mirar al cielo sin tener que forzar la vista. No hay estrellas, no se ven desde Londres.

No sabe que esperaba. Cierra los ojos, en realidad, no ha dolido. Tiene la sensación de que ha hecho el ridículo más espantoso. Ni siquiera abre los ojos al oír unos pasos que se acercan, el romper de las hojas secas.

Supone que es Harry o Ron. Se equivoca.

—Oye, Granger, yo… —Hermione se incorpora, intentando mantener cierta compostura. Las luces de la casa hacen que su pelo brille como si fuera una aureola y su rostro quede casi oculto tras las sombras—. Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida es ser padre.

»Sé que no siempre he hecho las cosas bien, pero no voy a dejar a un niño sin su padre solo porque era un idiota de adolescente.

—Excepto si es un squib.

—No confundas mi miedo a perder a mi hijo con odio, Granger —responde en un tono firme. Hermione asiente, sintiéndose un poco enferma por la insinuación.

—Perdona —se disculpa—. Supongo que será todo cuestión de aprender a convivir. Ron dice que ya no nos vamos a librar de ti.

Lo dice en un tono ligero, pero a pesar de la oscuridad puede ver cómo su expresión se ensombrece.

—¿Se lo…? ¿Se lo contaste a Weasley? Te pedí… —Se gira hacia atrás y parece tomar aire antes de volver a girarse—. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Bien.

Malfoy camina hasta colocarse frente a ella. Parece querer decir algo y no acabar de atreverse a decirlo.

—Tenemos que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro —le dice y palmea la superficie del banco para que vuelva a acercarse. Y, para animarlo a ello, añade—: Aprecio mucho que te hayas vuelto, Malfoy. Gracias.

—¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo? —pregunta alargando una mano.

—Todavía no es nada —dice, recordando que Harry le pidió lo mismo. Pero, a pesar de todo, asiente y guía su mano hasta su vientre. Todavía falta mucho para que pueda notar nada allí, pero Malfoy frunce el ceño y esboza una sonrisa débil.

Como si no acabara de creérselo.

Apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro y, por instinto, Hermione pasa una mano por sus hombros permitiéndole que se recueste aún más. Es casi como si él fuera un niño pequeño buscando consuelo. Le pasa una mano por el pelo y deposita un beso sobre su frente.

Malfoy levanta la mirada y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Cuando cumplas cuarenta vas a estar lleno de líneas de expresión —le dice. Y él bufa y esconde la cabeza ligeramente contra su cuello.

—Oh, cállate —le dice y su aliento le pone los pelos de punta.

Hermione no sabe qué va a pasar después de aquella noche.

Pero, al menos, parece un buen comienzo.

* * *

 _fin._


End file.
